The Undead Empire
by Grand Moff Maraxus
Summary: Ahsoka has returned to her home. With her new friends from the other dimension beside her along with their parents and Katalia's eldest children they hope for a pleasant time. But they are not safe, for a dark relentless evil has risen once again...
1. Chapter 1

Oh yes people we are back. By 'we' I mean myself and my good friend/co-host alienvspredator5. As you may be aware we have been writing a pair of long running series. I have been running the Forever Empire series while my friend has been doing the Teen Reaper series.

A while ago we combined our series with 'Teen Reaper: Rising Utopia' hosted by my friend, the next combination was 'Next Generation' held by me. Following it was 'Rise of the Darkness' once again held by my friend.

Now we are back to me and as the author I must warn you this will be a very dark fic. Some scenes (quite a few) will contain material inappropriate for young readers so there's your warning.

Isamu, Ichiro, Arella and Rowan are the property of alienvspredator

Marrissa, Scar, General Herbison, Katalia, Katalina and Markala are my creations

Maya belongs to my cousin who can be found on deviantart under the name ashurichanxox

Neither of the hosts claims Raven from Teen Titans or anything from Star Wars.

Chapter 1

_(Lucardria)_

_Running, always running. Night and day she ran, over hills, through forests, across the plains always running. The days had started to blur together, was it twenty-five or thirty-seven? Regardless, she slept very little and would wake hearing them pursuing her, she would run again._

_Her brother had tried to fight them, to hold them off. She could still hear him roaring as he charged at them. Roarik, her brother who had always looked out for her, had sacrificed himself so she and their mother could escape. Her mother and she had been separated by an ambush on the Plains of Despair. Both were alone, both were chased endlessly by a great evil._

_A small cottage appeared in the distance and she quickly arrived. The building gave her small comfort as she searched for food. As she descended into the basement she heard a groan. Her pointed ears perked up, a set of footsteps was heard on the stairs. She hastily retreated back upstairs and closed the door. As she turned around the wall exploded in front of her. A face filled her vision as a figure stepped through the wreckage of the wall. The face of a traitor, the face of the monster behind this apocalypse, it was the face of her older sister, Marrissa._

"_Hello Ventrika" Marrissa cackled as unseen hands grabbed Ventrika_

_**(Different Dimension/ Little Creak (ONE WEEK LATER)**_

Outside of Jump City lies the home of former heroes Isamu Ishida and his wife Rachel Roth Ishida aka Raven which was once her alias name as a hero. Both heroes live in the house along with their children Ichiro and the twins Rowan and Arella. The children became Teen Titans and went to live in Jump City to protect it from villains and criminals. Then a couple of months ago the three children were accidently sent to another dimension where they met Ahsoka Tano. She was a Togruta and the last Jedi in that galaxy thanks to Markoneous who ruled the galaxy till he died before Ichiro and his sisters arrived.

Ahsoka travelled with the kids trying to help them get back home. Along the way they encountered the children of Markoneous and Katalia who was a humanoid cat creature. Ahsoka insulted their father and they were then chased down across the galaxy by the six cat children named Markala, Katalina, Marrissa, Scar, Roarik, and Ventrika. Along their travel Ahsoka and Ichiro formed feelings for each other, but due to Ahsoka's code as a Jedi she couldn't be with Ichiro. They landed in the home world of the Force wielders where Ahsoka was taken by the evil dark being the Son. Ichiro saved Ahsoka and his father Isamu Ishida arrived defeating the son. Ahsoka decided to go with Ichiro and his family along with Markala and Katalina to live in their world.

It has been three months since Ahsoka, Markala, and Katalina have been in their new home world. So far things have gone well for everyone, including Ahsoka and Ichiro who despite what they went through two months ago with Dakuripa aka the Son. However for Markala and Katalina it has not been a good month for them. They missed their homes and they missed being with their family as well. Since it was the summer Isamu and Rachel decided to take Markala and Katalina back to their home, so they can spend the whole summer with their family. The two cat kids decided to invite Isamu and his family along as well so they could see their home. Isamu, Rachel, the twins, Ichiro, and Ahsoka agreed to go since it would give them a chance to see the home of Markala and Katalina. And for Rachel to finally let go of her anger towards Katalia.

Right now everyone was getting everything ready for their trip. Isamu and Rachel were downstairs talking to Isamu's sister about keeping an eye on the house while they were gone. Markala and Katalina were also downstairs waiting for the others to come down. Ahsoka and Ichiro were almost finishing packing while Rowan and her sister were packing their things ready.

"I could take this, and this, oooooh what about this, and this, and this" Rowan had finished packing her bag with her clothes and was now packing some stuff animals she wanted to give to Ventrika. She then found a stuff bunny and showed it to her sister. "Think Ventrika would like this one?"

Arella eyed her sister and saw the big bag filled with stuff animals and some yarn balls. "Don't you think you packed enough stuff to give her? Plus I doubt she would like these stuff animals."

"Ventrika told me she never had a toy growing up so I wanted to give her some of mine. She's my friend and I think she deserves to have some toys don't you?" Rowan said who stuffed the bunny in the bag.

Arella smiled and knew her sister really cared for Ventrika. "I'm sure seeing you again would make her very happy" Arella said as she walked over and grabbed her stuff black cat then handed it to her sister. "Think she'll like it?"

"Yes I do, thank you Arella, she'll think of it as her little black kitten" Rowan said as she put the stuff animal in her bag and zipped it up.

_Ahsoka's room_

Ahsoka was on the balcony of her room looking out into the field and sky. Her bag was already packed since her stuff was in the Titan's tower and she packed over there. She came to her room to think while everyone else was getting ready. She was going home; she was going back to her universe…or at least 16 years into her universe. So many questions were going through her mind. What changed in the last 16 years after she left? Is the Republic back in order? What is the fate of the Jedi temple? Are there any Jedi survivors? Was she still wanted by Jabba the Hutt? Was there finally some peace in the galaxy? So many questions were going through her mind with so many different possibilities. She wondered what the galaxy was like now.

"Ahsoka you okay?" Ahsoka looked over and saw Ichiro coming into her room. Ichiro walked out into the balcony and stood next to her wondering if she was okay. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, it's just, we're about to go 16 years into the future of my universe. I wonder what has happened since we left and I wonder if everything turned out well after the whole Forever Empire thing."

"Ahsoka I know you're worried about that, but you should relax. I promise you nothing bad has or will happen in the galaxy. I'll tell you what when we get there we'll go to Coruscant and see what happened okay?" Ichiro said.

"Thank you Ichiro and knowing that everything is okay is enough for me. Besides this is our vacation and all I want to do is spend our vacation time together" Ahsoka didn't want to worry Ichiro.

"Okay if that's what you want fine…I wouldn't mind going to Kashyyyk again and finish our swim" Ichiro said remembering on Kashyyyk where Ahsoka pushed him into that lake.

"Speaking of what happened on Kashyyyk I'm sorry about you know slapping you. I'm sorry" Ahsoka apologized.

"I deserved it, I said the wrong thing and I got what I deserved. Still it does still hurt maybe you could kiss it to make it feel better" Ichiro said as he rubbed his cheek making it look like it still hurts.

Ahsoka leaned forward and kissed Ichiro on the cheek. "Better?"

"A little" Ichiro said as Ahsoka rolled her eyes and leaned forward to kiss Ichiro on the cheek again till Ichiro turned his head and both their lips made contact. Ahsoka didn't care though, she returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck while Ichiro wrapped his arms around her waist.

They broke the kiss after a minute. "Much better."

"Glad to hear it, now come on I'm sure the others are waiting for us" Ahsoka said as she grabbed Ichiro's hand and led him out the room with Ichiro grabbing her bag and his.

As soon as they made it downstairs Rachel was talking to Markala and Katalina while the twins were with their dad. "Hey is everyone ready?" Ichiro asked.

"We've been ready five minutes ago, we were just waiting on you two" Markala said.

"Sorry got caught up with some things upstairs" Ahsoka said as she laid her bag down next to everyone else's bags.

"Like another one of your make out sessions?" Rowan said as she made kissing noises.

"Shut up, so how is this going to work anyways?" Ichiro asked as he wondered how they were going to teleport to the home of Markala and Katalina.

"The twins and I will use our powers to create the portal and Markala and Katalina will use their powers to set the portal to the exact time of when they are from. Just make sure everyone sticks together when we go through it" Rachel explained how the portal would work.

"Okay everyone let's do this then" Isamu said as the girls began to chant the spell to open the portal. Once it did Markala and Katalina used their powers to set the portal to the exact time they are from. The portal soon changed colours to crimson meaning it was working.

Everyone walked into the portal as they made their way towards the home world of Markala and Katalina.

_(Lucardria)_

A crimson portal appeared and an eager girl jumped out of it.

"We're here we're here we're here" Rowan jumped around as her twin sister Arella emerged from it.

"Calm down Rowan" Arella told her as the rest of the group arrived.

"I can't, I can't I want to see my friend I can't wait to see Ventrika" Rowan cheered gleefully.

"And I can't wait to take you hunting" Markala put an arm around her shoulder, "We could hunt some Ackley or some…" he noticed Rachel glaring at him, he hastily pulled his arm back, "I mean, we could go for a walk in the woods."

Rachel nodded slowly.

The group all gathered together before setting off. Markala and Rowan were at the front talking about all the things they could do. Following them was Ahsoka and Ichiro who were holding hands, Isamu and Raven smiled to each other as they watched their son and his girlfriend. Bringing up the rear was Arella and Katalina who were discussing the relationships between their siblings.

"I am surprised about Markala and Rowan. He is a tough iron-willed warrior whereas she's a cheerful fun loving person." Katalina remarked.

"But your brother has a heart, so I guess Rowan got through to it." Arella suggested. "Same as Ichiro, he got through to someone who swore never to fall in love."

"That's true too, I hope nothing happens to ruin what those four have" Katalina said.

"Come on" Markala pulled Rowan after him, as they raced up the hill, "We can go swimming in the lake."

"Don't cats hate water?" Rowan raised an eyebrow.

"We are half cat half human, we can swim, dive and all the rest of it." He answered politely.

Once the entire group reached the top of the hill Markala done a 'ta da' and turned, expecting to see lush green fields, a shining lake and the large forest.

It was the opposite.

The fields were barren wasteland, the lake was blackened and the forest was dead grey trees. In the distance a pillar of green energy extended from the ground into the sky and clouds changed to black storm clouds which lightning flashed from.

"Um it's nice?" Arella said who didn't know if this was actually how Katalina and Markala's home was supposed to look like.

Markala and Katalina stared around at their once beautiful home. "What happened?" Markala's eyes darted around. Rowan held him tightly and felt him shaking in her grip. "Ventrika! Roarik! Anyone!" he shouted as he started to struggle against Rowan.

"What happened here?" Katalina asked who was just as shocked to see her once beautiful home in ruins.

Rachel kneeled down and grabbed a bit of what was once grass. "Whatever happened here was not natural. I sense dark magic was behind this."

Ichiro noticed Ahsoka was rubbing her arms a bit and he thought she was cold. "Ahsoka are you cold? Want my jacket?"

"No it's just I sense something, my connection with the Force is stronger since I'm back" Ahsoka said as she turned to Ichiro with a worried look on her face. "I sense this planet is strong with the dark side."

"I sense something else, a dark and powerful energy that's not that far away from here. Whatever it is it's not human" Isamu said as he tried to sense what he was feeling.

"Look" Ahsoka pointed, a group of humans were walking towards them.

"Are those humans?" Arella said as she eyed the humans.

"Hey!" Markala waved.

The humans looked up and started running towards them. A machete flew through the air and stabbed into the chest of one of them. As he collapsed a young woman emerged from behind a withered tree wielding a katana. The humans started running toward her, she ran into the group and sliced them to pieces before pulling a shotgun out of a holster on her back and blasting the last one into chunks.

"Whoa that was…interesting" Rachel was surprised by what just happened.

"You guys saw that right?" Rowan asked.

"Who was that and why did she attack those people?" Ichiro asked.

"Let's find out" Markala said as they approached the figure who turned to them and drew her sword. After examining them she sheathed her weapon.

"Can I help you folks?" she asked, "Or are you here for the show?"

She wore brown shorts with matching hiking boots and a black belt had straps for her machetes and the sheath for her katana. Her brown hair was tied into a ponytail, she had a red shirt with white patches, or it was a white shirt stained with blood, and a strap ran across her chest holding the holster for her shotgun. Casually she lit a cigarette and took a drag before dropping it on one of the bodies.

"Who are you, what the heck happened here and why did you just kill all these people?" Markala listed.

"In order, Maya, some dark magic destroyed nature and they were zombies." Maya answered.

At the last part everyone looked down and sure enough the bodies were covered in rotting flesh and some of them were still moving weakly.

"What do you mean 'dark magic'?" Rachel frowned.

"And what do you mean zombies?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well first, let's get out of here it's not wise to remain outside for long. Maya led them to a cabin just inside the forest. "I don't know why you're here but I can really use some help."

Far away, over the mountains a citadel towered over the land. A beam of green energy rose endlessly from a spire in the centre which generated the dark storm clouds. The ancient walls were reinforced with the darkest magic to prevent any intruders. Thousands of zombies of all species surrounded the palace which once belonged to Lucius the Immortal, it had been passed onto his son Markoneous and now was in the hands of his second eldest daughter Marrissa and his youngest son, Scar.

(DARK PALACE THRONE ROOM)

Marrissa and Scar watched through a glowing green orb that hovered in front of them as Maya and her guests entered the cabin.

A sadistic grin filled Marrissa's face, "So they're back." She swept around the throne room. Her diamond studded black and emerald dress shining in the candlelight, "Excellent"

"We must be careful" Scar warned, "They are powerful."

Marrissa waved the warning away, "It is of no importance, we have billions of undead at our command. Nothing can stop us."

The door opened and a dozen Wookie zombies escorted a human in a military uniform and a red skinned Twi'lek inside.

"Marrissa" the human bowed elegantly, "Scar" he nodded to him.

"General Maraxus Herbison" Marrissa bowed her head to the human, "Darth Talon," she smiled at the Twi'lek Sith, "Glad you could join us."

General Herbison examined the orb, "Well we have intruders so it gives us something to do." he shrugged.

Marrissa conjured up a screen that displayed the individuals. "It seems those kids are back, they brought Markala, Katalina and their parents with them. General" he snapped to attention, "Your thoughts?"

Maraxus examined the information on their opponents, "Hmm, well. We all know how powerful Ismau is first hand. However his weakness is that he cares for others so if we could use that somehow we could at least disable him."

"Raven, there is a fair amount on her that we found in Emperor Markoneous' files after his trip to that other dimension. She is the child of a demon and that alone says she is powerful. Her major weakness is her emotions can cause her to lose control of her powers."

"Ahsoka is our main target for now. She is the only surviving Jedi and she has been a thorn in the side of the Forever Empire for a long time. Force gifted, combat skills but nothing worth worrying about. Ichiro will be easy enough if we can get to Ahsoka."

"Markala and Katalina, powerful, and will be really annoyed if they find out what you two have been up to."

"Arella and Rowan, twins with a reasonable amount of power, definite threat but nothing we can't handle. Finally we come to Maya," the General gave a disapproving look and Talon smirked.

"Your cousin" Marrissa took over, "Human, no powers but skilled in swordsmanship, tried to slice you in half last week."

Maraxus frowned as he noticed Talon's smug look, "Oh sure, let's all team up on the guy with no powers."

"I want you to take several squads and deal with them." Marrissa sat down on the throne.

"Yes madam" General Herbison saluted and walked out of the room.

"While he fights them, Talon would you mind covering the capture and extraction of the target?" Marrissa turned to the Sith.

"You got it" Talon nodded and left the throne room.

Scar stood dutifully at his sister's shoulder as they watched their friends assemble a strike force through the orb. "We have done it my brother" Marrissa put her hand on his arm, "We have brought back from the dead, quite literally, the Forever Empire."

"And with our new allies this time it will not die." Scar gazed into the orb and watched the strike team set off. "It's a pity we have to kill our own brother and sister."

"They befriended the enemy, Scar" Marrissa's voice was cold; "They betrayed our bloodline. Our father, the supreme ruler of this galaxy, he created the Forever Empire. As his children we must continue his legacy. Soon the Forever Empire will be powerful enough and we shall invade the dimension where these new adversaries come from. The future is ours my brother." Marrissa's eyes were filled with a lust for power as her forces closed in on the unsuspecting visitors.

Oh crumbuckets! Well how's that to kick things off?

General: Oh yes this is soooo cool. Finally I have returned to once again serve the Empire.

Maya: Shut up.

General: Why? You tried to decapitate me. I'm your freakin cousin!

Maya: You are helping a witch form a zombie army to conquer everything you can. I'm the good guy, you're the bad guy.

General: That hurt. At least you got some new friends. I still have to deal with Talon.

Maya: Cry me a river

General: And I'll pollute it

Maya: I'm out of here, a word of advice. If these people who I just met are as powerful as you say they are then you better not try attacking us.

Maya leaves

General: Cousin of mine is going down. Please review folks


	2. Chapter 2

**Isamu, Ichiro, Arella and Rowan are the property of alienvspredator**

**Marrissa, Scar, General Herbison, Katalia, Katalina and Markala are my creations**

**Maya belongs to my cousin who can be found on deviantart under the name ashurichanxox**

**Neither of the hosts claims Raven from Teen Titans or anything from Star Wars.**

Chapter 2

**(FOREST CABIN)**

"Make yourselves at home" Maya collapsed onto a dusty bed.

The cabin was quite large, but was filled with explosives, gun powder, bullets, machetes and several chairs beside a massive fridge. Maya took the glove off her left hand which revealed the index and little finger of the hand were missing.

"Bitten off" she explained as the others sat down, "One of them got the jump on me last week."

"Like the creatures that attacked us right?" Isamu asked and Maya nodded.

"So who are you guys anyways? I recognize two of you but the rest of you not a clue" Maya asked as she pointed to the others minus Katalina and Markala..

"Oh right, I'm Isamu Ishida, this is my wife Rachel Roth, my children Ichiro, Rowan and Arella, and their friend Ahsoka Tano." Ismau introduced them.

"Nice to meet you all, wish we met on better terms than this though" Maya said as she rubbed her left hand.

"How long has this been going on?" Ahsoka frowned. "What caused it?"

Maya shrugged, "No idea, one minute I'm chasing my insane cousin, the next some red skinned woman jumps me. She had a lightsaber and was too tough so I done a runner. I tracked them here eventually and found the place infested with zombies. My cousin is some sort of leader cause I spotted him giving out orders to patrols."

"So your cousin is behind this?" Ichiro raised an eyebrow.

Maya shook her head, "Nah, he's more into machines than zombies. Besides, he has no powers so someone else must've summoned all these undead."

"There's only one person I know who can summon the dead." Markala went pale.

"Marrissa? But she couldn't have done all this?" Katalia looked worried, "Could she?"

"The way she was the last time we met her, oh yeah I can see her doing all of this" Arella said remembering Marrissa and how evil she seemed.

"But why would they do this to their world? Why would they create this world and hurt everyone?" Katalina wondered.

"Whatever the reason is we'll figure it out later, Maya do you know where they are and do you know where Katalia is?" Isamu asked.

"Haven't seen her in a long while, last time I heard from her was she went to look for her daughter Ventrika who was being chased down by Marrissa" Maya told them.

"Then we have to assume they are either gone missing, or are captured. Either way we'll find them" Rachel said who didn't want Markala and Katalina to think their mother is dead.

"Maya can you take us to where Marrissa and your cousin are?" Isamu asked.

"Your attention please" a voice called from outside, "You are surrounded, put down your weapons and come out with your hands up."

"Speak of the devil that would be my cousin" Maya placed two machetes on her belt and lifted her shotgun, "We sort of developed a game where he'll bring a squad of zombies to try and catch me, then time how long it takes for me to win. I'll be right back." She stood up.

"Hold on, we can help you, and then we can catch this guy and find out what's going on." Isamu suggested and the others nodded.

"All right then" Maya led them outside.

An AAT was parked a short distance away and a man in his late twenties dressed as a General with the stars on his shoulders was in the turret hatch. Between the tank and cabin was about twenty zombie humans and twenty zombie Geonosians.

"By order of General Herbison," one zombie stepped forward, "You are under arrest." Apart from the rotting flesh and tattered clothing it looked like just another human. No glowing eyes, no groans and moans, no slurred speech.

"Huh I would figure these zombies would say something like 'brains…brains we want brains' or something like that" Isamu said, making zombie noises.

"Isamu not now please" Rachel was annoyed by what her husband tried to do.

"Enough, surrender now or you will die" General Herbison declared.

"Soooo we either surrender or die? Hmmmm tough choice to make personally dying isn't really good with me and surrendering well I've never given up before so not sure if I can give up…can we choose the 'or' part?" Isamu said.

"No it's either give up or…you know what if you think you can defeat us then fine prepare to die" General Herbison decided to fight them.

"Nah" Maya beheaded the zombie that spoke with her katana.

"That's it, charge!" General Herbison pointed dramatically.

The zombie humans ran forward while the Geonosians lifted into the air.

"I'll handle this" Rachel stepped forward and black aura surrounded her hands. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" she cried.

Trees uprooted from the ground and crashed into the human zombies. Arella and Rowan did likewise except they blasted the bugs out of the air.

"Squad One has been destroyed," the General spoke into his wrist com, "Squad Two and Three cover retreat." His tank turned and began to glide away.

"After him!" Markala charged.

The tank's turret swivelled and fired a beam of energy that set off a large explosion in front of the group. As it fired again Rachel conjured a shield that withstood the blast.

"It's getting away" Maya complained as the tank accelerated while firing those beams.

"Not for long" Ahsoka threw her lightsaber and guided it with the Force. It sliced through the tank's hoverjets. The tank lowered to the ground and the lightsaber curled up and sliced off the cannon.

"All units engage" the General clambered out of the tank and started running. A dozen undead Wookies charged out of the forest armed with bowcasters. Shots started firing and the group turned to the Wookies, another squad of undead Geonosians flew over the trees while a small army of zombie Ewoks brandishing spears charged at the group.

"I'll get the General" Ahsoka called as she ran after him.

"Wait for me" Ichiro sprinted after her.

**(DARK PALACE)**

"They have taken the bait" Marrissa smirked as she watched Ahsoka and Ichiro chase after Maraxus, "This is too easy"

Scar contacted Darth Talon and her face appeared in the orb, "Talon pre…"

"Talon," Marrissa pushed Scar aside as she greeted the Twi'lek, "You are cleared to proceed as planned."

"I'm on it" Talon vanished.

"Sorry little brother" Marrissa apologized to Scar as they watched Maraxus lead Ahsoka and Ichiro into the trap.

**(PLAINS OF DESPAIR)**

"Stop chasing me" the General sprinted across the foggy wasteland.

"I got him" Ichiro used his flash-step to appear in front of the fleeing military man.

The General froze and looked between Ahsoka and Ichiro as they blocked his escape.

"I warn you," the General pulled out a pistol, "I will never talk" he held the gun to his head.

"Don't!" Ahsoka exclaimed, "Just put the gun down."

"Ahsoka?" a group of children emerged from the fog. The younglings from the Jedi Temple.

"But you're dead" Ahsoka flashed back to that stormy night. Thousands of droids and clone trooper had swarmed the Jedi Temple. Order 66 had been given to kill all Jedi, even the younglings.

"We are alive again" they smiled, "All the Jedi are alive. Don't you want that? Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi, Barriss, Master Plo Koon, all are alive."

Ahsoka faltered and Ichiro could tell she was trying to work things out in her head.

"Come with us" the children held out their hands, "The Jedi Order has been brought back."

"Ahsoka don't listen to them" Ichiro warned, "They are dead but if Marrissa brought them back then she controls them." He felt a searing pain and he looked down to see a red lightsaber blade through his stomach and the children vanished into the fog.

"Good night" a female voice whispered in his ear before he passed out.

Ahsoka spun around to see Ichiro collapse. A red skinned Twi'lek holding a Sith lightsaber was standing behind him.

"Hello" the Twi'lek smirked, "I'm Darth Talon, Sith Lieutenant to this guy." She jerked her thumb at the General.

Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber and charged forward. A hand burst out of the ground and grabbed her ankle. She tripped and fell over, as she hit the ground more hands reached through and grabbed her, pinning her to the ground. Slowly the hands pulled her through the ground and into the dark.

Talon used the Force to summon Ahsoka's discarded lightsabers. "That was easy" she remarked, "Good job Maraxus"

He lowered the pistol and glared at her, "That's General to you my dear, and it took you long enough." He frowned, "They almost caught me."

"They never had a chance" Talon retorted as she pushed a button on her wrist com. A speeder bike flew out of the fog and stopped beside her, "Now get on" she told him as she sat down.

"Giving me orders" Maraxus muttered as he sat down behind her, "What about him?" he nodded at Ichiro.

"Better take him with us" Talon clicked her fingers and a pair of Geonosians picked up Ichiro ad flew back towards the Dark Palace. "Let's roll" Talon put on goggles and took off, with a terrified human clinging on for dear life.

The rest of the group arrived and spotted the speeder in the distance.

"Where's Ahsoka and Ichiro?" Katalina glanced around

"I can't sense them" Rachel concentrated, "They are either very far away or something is blocking them. Isamu can you sense them?"

Isamu concentrated but couldn't sense them. "Sorry I can't sense either one, I guess I forgot this world my senses aren't that good as back home."

Maya pointed to the horizon, "If someone's gone missing that's where they'll be." They followed her gaze to a building in the distance. A pillar of green energy rose from it. "That there is known as the Dark Palace. Home of my cousin, his bodyguards and a pair of cats."

"Marrissa and Scar" Markala muttered. "Ahsoka is going to be in a lot of trouble if Marrissa is running the show."

"What about Ichiro?" Raven demanded, "We can't just wait here, let's go right now."

"Hold up Rachel look I'm worried about Ichiro and Ahsoka as well, but we can't go charging in without a plan. We go in without a plan and we might get someone from our side hurt" Isamu tried to calm his wife down.

"I know that but maybe you and I should go we'll bust into the palace and get them back" Rachel said wanting to go save her son.

"That won't work Raven." A voice echoed across the plains.

"Who's there show yourself" Rachel ordered.

A tall female cat creature emerged from the fog.

"Mother" Markala sighed with relief. "We were worried Marrissa got you."

"Katalia?" Rachel looked up at the seven foot tigress. "You've grown."

"Adulthood changes my body" Katalia stared back at Raven. "Isamu" she glanced politely at him.

"Hi Katalia" Isamu looked awkwardly between his wife and her former enemy.

"Your children are behind this." Rachel indicted the Dark Palace, "They have kidnapped my son and Ahsoka."

Katalia bared her fangs fiercely, "And they have killed two of mine" she hissed, "Roarik and Ventrika are dead."

Markala and Katalina stood rigid on the spot until they heard Rowan cry. Markala dropped to his knees and pulled her into a tight embrace, ignoring her tears that wet his fur. Katalina hugged her mother tightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't know" Rachel spoke to Katalia.

"Thank you" Katalia whispered as she and her daughter broke apart. "Now we must make sure they don't do the same to your child."

"So we storm the palace?" Arella suggested as she put an arm around her sister's shoulder.

Katalia frowned, "I wish, the palace is surrounded by a magical barrier. Anyone who passes through it gets turned to dust."

"How come my nutter of a cousin and his bitch got through?" Maya wondered.

"They must have an energy signature in them that lets them pass through." Isamu mused thoughtfully "And I suppose if someone is with them then said person can also get through."

A flash of light preceded a crimson circle appearing. A figure clad in shining white robes emerged from the portal.

"Greetings everyone" he spoke from behind his black mask.

"Guardian" Isamu shook his hand.

"Guardian?" Rachel raised an eyebrow. "The same Guardian who helped you Isamu?

"The very same, what are you doing here?" Isamu asked.

"I've come because this world needs our help" Guardian continued in his calm manner. "But first we must talk and discuss how we shall strike. To rush in would be foolish."

"Even if my son and his girlfriend are in trouble?" Rachel asked.

"Be patient, your son and Ahsoka will be fine now come, let's go talk somewhere safe and private" Guardian said as he led the group somewhere safe to talk.

**(DARK PALACE)**

"Wakey, wakey" a delighted voice whispered in her ear.

Ahsoka opened her eyes.

She was in a large room, glowing red chains held her suspended in mid-air. Facing her were three figures dressed in different outfits. Behind them was a black marble throne with emerald dragons carved behind it.

Scar was wearing black and emerald armour encrusted with gems. His face was alight with triumph as he watched her struggle against the chains.

Beside him stood Darth Talon, she wore an open black robe revealing a leather bodysuit underneath, a silver belt around her waist held her lightsaber.

The third was General Herbison, dressed in a neat green military uniform with stars on his shoulders and a large collection of medals on his chest he looked the most out of place. He adjusted his peak cap and glanced at Talon, looking rather upset.

Marrissa stepped out from behind Ahsoka. Dressed in royal black and crimson robes she looked like she was in charge.

"Marrissa" Ahsoka glared.

"Ahsoka" Marrissa's smile grew wider, "Oh I have waited for this moment and I am going to enjoy making you suffer."

"You got anything else to say?" Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "So you're evil side got you some powers, you got a few lackeys and summoned a bunch of zombies. Anything else?"

Marrissa waved her hand and banners unfurled along the walls. The candles illuminated the capital 'M' with a lightning bolt underneath. The symbol of the Forever Empire.

General Herbison saluted and started to chant.

"Long live the majesty,

Reign for all eternity.

Under the seas across the skies,

The Empire shall rise.

Forever shall I serve thee,

Pledge to the Sovereignty.

Long live the Forever Empire!"

"I have brought back the legacy of my father" Marrissa whispered, "Destiny chose my bloodline to form this dynasty. We cannot be defeated, the Jedi fell before the Empire, you may have wounded it but the Forever Empire can never die."

"So you're going to be an evil dictator is that it?" Ahsoka raised her facial markings, "Torture, bully, never fall in love, lose all your powers, die young after your army is destroyed and so on."

"Actually" Marrissa smirked as Talon stood beside her, "I've already fallen in love."

The General groaned and Scar looked awkward as Talon and Marrissa started kissing deeply.

"Two evil girls falling in love…" Ahsoka tried to cover her shock, "There's something poetic about that."

"They can't hear you" Scar told her, "They are lost in their own little world."

"No we're not" Talon and Marrissa broke apart, slightly out of breath.

"If you two are done… what the hell have you done with Ichiro?" Ahsoka demanded.

Marrissa snapped her fingers and the chains vanished. Ahsoka sprang to her feet but a Wookie grabbed her from behind and the unsmiling face of zombie Nute Gunray appeared.

"Hold still child" he muttered as he closed a Force collar around her neck then another Wookie held her arms so he could attach two separate bracelets around her wrists.

"Run if you want" Marrissa's black eyes gleamed as her minions released Ahsoka, "You won't get far. You know what the collar does, the bracelets will give a very" she grinned, "very painful shock if you go more than five meters from one of us." She indicated herself, Talon, Scar and Maraxus. "Now come."

Ahsoka reluctantly followed Marrissa out of the throne room. As the group walked through the hallways lit with sapphire flames Ahsoka started trying to get information.

"So, Talon…" she began.

"Shut up" Talon slapped her hard across the face. "Speak only when given permission, slave." She added cruelly.

"Excuse me, Lieutenant." General Herbison frowned, "Under Section 362 of the Forever Empire laws prisoners have the rights to conversation if they wish. Under Section 792 you are not allowed to harm a prisoner unless they attack, try to escape or provoke you. What were you going to say?" He asked Ahsoka kindly; ignoring the fact Talon flipped him the finger.

"Um, where are we going?" Ahsoka asked.

"To the arena" he answered, "Your boyfriend is competing."

"By choice?" Ahsoka flared up, "Or is it a fight to stay alive?"

"Actually" the General smiled, "He was offered a chance to see you if he competed. He's just finished round fourteen."

They arrived at a royal box overlooking a circular arena. A stone roof held by pillars sheltered them from the pouring rain. Ichiro was alone in the middle of the arena. His clothes were in taters and his hair was plastered to his head with sweat.

"Send in the croco dragons." Marrissa ordered a zombie attendant. The zombie bowed and left the box.

"Have a seat" Marrissa and her entourage sat down, Ahsoka did so reluctantly.

"Croco dragons?" she asked Maraxus.

He accepted a glass of pure orange from an attendant, "Well from our records and Intel, you have encountered Emperor Markoneous' creation. He combined the DNA of Alligators and Komodo Dragons. Marrissa is now trying it with Crocodiles and Komodos."

"How many will Ichiro fight?" Ahsoka looked worriedly down at him.

As if to answer her question two iron gates slid open on the arena floor. A pair of monstrous lizards emerged, snapping their incredible jaws. Their scaly backs had spikes covering the surface, making them more dangerous.

"Um, why do they have spikes?" Ahsoka sat forward, "Neither of those creatures had spikes on their backs."

Marrissa glanced over, "I made a few adjustments."

Down in the arena Ichiro squinted through the rain and saw the beasts approaching. When they charged forward he jumped to the side of one and punched it into the other. While they roared at each other he looked up at the royal box and spotted Ahsoka. He waved and she returned it.

"I'm coming Ahsoka" he muttered.

Up in the box Ahsoka felt relieved when he waved at her. That was short lived as the two croco dragons dived at him. Ichiro ducked under the first, grabbed its tail and used it to pummel the other one. He threw the first one into a wall then sprinted for the arena wall. As zombie Geonosians lifted out of the stands to catch him Ichiro scaled the wall and arrived at the royal box.

"Don't move" he warned Marrissa.

"How dare you" General Herbison stood protectively in front of Marrissa, "Who do you…"

Ichiro slammed his fist into Maraxus' face. The General flew across the box and crashed through the door.

"Move and she dies" Scar warned Ichiro as he held a blade to Ahsoka's throat.

Talon ignited her lightsaber and stood beside Marrissa, who still hadn't moved but was watching amusingly.

"Your call" she taunted Ichiro, "Try and attack me and your girlfriend dies, or surrender."

Ichiro lowered his arms slowly, "You're heartless."

"Cry me a river" Marrissa made a throwing motion and Ichiro's body was covered in green flames.

"ICHIRO!" Ahsoka screamed. "Stop it!" she demanded Marrissa.

Marrissa held it for a few more seconds then lowered her arm. The flames vanished and a pair of undead Geonosians picked up Ichiro's unconscious body and flew away.

"Calm yourself" Marrissa crooned softly, "If you struggle then I will hurt him more."

Ahsoka gave a look that was interpreted as 'drop dead'

"You okay General?" Talon deactivated her lightsaber.

Maraxus sat up with one hand clamped over his broken nose. The other pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and started dabbing at the blood on his face.

"Am I okay?" he asked sarcastically.

"Glad to hear it" Marrissa stood up, Scar and Talon followed her to the door wreckage. "You can entertain our guest."

Maraxus stood up, "This way please" he spoke through the hanky covering his nose.

"You know I could kill you with my bare hands right?" Ahsoka warned.

"You would certainly be able to" Maraxus admitted. "But I don't think you will because that would give Marrissa an excuse to hurt Ichiro. This way please." He repeated as he started walking.

"What about Ichiro?" Ahsoka asked as she followed him.

"He will not be harmed" the General assured her, "The soldiers have strict orders directly from me."

"Isn't Marrissa in charge?"

"Technically she is, but officially I am the highest ranking person in the Empire right now." He looked quite happy with himself, "Takes a lot of things to move up the ladder."

They arrived at a steel door which slid open. The room was a huge laboratory, white painted walls, electric lights, furnishing and high tech equipment.

Ahsoka looked back at the hallway of an ancient castle then turned to the futuristic lab. "Bit of a clash isn't it?"

Maraxus chuckled, "Yeah it is. Carina" he called, "We have a guest."

"Hey dad" a teenage human girl with purple hair that reached her waist emerged from a side room. She was slightly taller than Ahsoka, with green eyes and wore a black miniskirt with a purple and black ripped t-shirt, black fingerless gloves and silver boots. She had two lip piercings, a metal stud in her belly button and a piercing over her left eye.

"Carina?" Ahsoka looked from her to Maraxus, "You have a daughter?"

Carina slapped Maraxus on the back and started laughing. He went slightly red with embarrassment as she held his shoulder for support.

"No, no, no" Carina held up her hand as she stopped laughing, "I'm not his biological daughter, let's face it, this guy…" she waved a hand at him, "I can't really see a girl getting in bed with a guy who speaks like he never had a childhood and has an alarm clock that shouts about the Forever Empire in the morning."

"Uh huh" Ahsoka tried not to smile as the proud military man's personal life was being exposed.

"I'm a form of Artificial Intelligence" Carina explained, "Implanted in a living body." She twirled on the spot.

"You remind me of Prototype" Ahsoka murmured.

"Oh yes" Maraxus looked up, "I created him. For the record I did not program him to have a crush on you that never seems to end."

"So you created another AI" Ahsoka sat down, "This one to be your daughter."

"Carina" Maraxus watched her fondly. "Computer Analyser for Robotic Interface in Nanomite Automatons." He poured himself a cup of tea, "With Talon ditching me for Marrissa, Scar being too busy training, I decided I needed someone to talk to. His eyes held warmth in them as he watched his creation plug her headphones into her laptop. He grinned as her head started bobbing up and down with the music.

Ahsoka took a cup of tea from Maraxus, "So how exactly did you come to work for the Forever Empire? Was there a recruitment thing?"

Maraxus thought for a moment.

"I came from a different dimension, one day I was working on my computer when a rift in time and space opened a portal and Markoneous brought me through. I was told by him that I would meet his younger self and that I would be the General of his Empire. He told me that he had just used his Paradox abilities for the first time. Following that I assume he went to speak to his past self to explain everything. I was sent to work under the command of Markoneous the Fourth, I designed all his weapons, Rhygos, the Imperius, Prototype, the robots, that machine that combined the Blue Shadow Virus with Force blood samples. When he was on Geonosis I built a dimension capsule in case he needed to escape. It malfunctioned and brought Talon here instead."

"We teamed up and set off into the galaxy, hiding until after our master was defeated in Lucius the Immortal's tomb. We recovered the body of Mark IV but our true Emperor's body was gone. When you, your friends and the cat kids were running around the galaxy we were following you. Once you left this dimension we teamed up with Marrissa and Scar, they wanted to learn more of the Empire the Son had shown them. The impressive thing was that Marrissa had inherited incredible powers. Her grandfather Lucius the Immortal, her father's dimension powers, even the Son had transferred part of his powers into her. She can summon millions of undead in a day. We set up in this Palace and the rest is history." He took a gulp of his cold tea, "Needs more sugar."

"What about your cousin?" Ahsoka tried to go through everything she just heard.

The General stirred more sugar into his tea, "I serve the Empire, she opposes it. One of us will die." He shrugged.

The main computer screen flicked on, Scar's face appeared.

"General" he nodded, "Bring Ahsoka to the throne room for the ceremony." The screen went blank.

General Herbison drained his cup and set it on the desk, "Time to go"

"Bye dad" Carina took off her headphones, "Take care Ahsoka" she added pleasantly.

"Um, bye Carina." Ahsoka followed the General.

As they stepped out of the lab two undead Zebrak stood behind them. One had red and black skin, the other had yellow and black. Both had double-bladed lightsabers.

"Maul, Savage" the General nodded to the escort.

The group entered the throne room to find it completely full. Green fireballs hung in mid-air illuminating the hundreds of druids on their knees bowing to a stone sarcophagus. The sarcophagus was sitting at the base of the steps leading up to the throne and standing at the side of the hall was Talon, Scar and a tied up Ichiro. His eyes lit up as he saw Ahsoka and he gave a wide grin.

"Ahsoka" he greeted, before Scar gagged him.

"So what's this about?" Ahsoka turned to the General as a robbed figure emerged from behind the throne.

Maraxus didn't answer and Ahsoka looked at him. A wild gleam of hope was in his eyes, Scar and Talon had the same look as they watched the robbed figure.

"Prepare me" the figure spoke.

Scar and Talon walked over to the figure and removed the robe. It was Marrissa; she wore a black rag across her chest and a loincloth around her waist. All of her fur was gone and had been replaced with human skin. Her ears were still pointed, fanged teeth and cats eyes but there was no tail.

"It is time" General Herbison whispered.

"For what?" Ahsoka's eyes darted around the room.

Scar and Talon held thin brushes and they drew strange symbols on Marrissa's skin. Once they had nearly covered her the pair of them retreated to the sides as the symbols glowed an eerie green.

Marrissa's remaining skin glowed violet and her eyes turned red. She began to dance around the sarcophagus in a jerking manner, her body twisted and writhed in all directions.

"What is she doing?" Ahsoka muttered.

"She is summoning a person with a special ritual." Maraxus explained quickly, "The person will be very powerful."

"Who?"

Maraxus pointed at the sarcophagus. A thin layer of smoke began to rise from it and Marrissa danced faster and faster as her eyes turned a milky white. The druids began to chant 'The abyss shall open' over and over. The stone lid began to slide back and Marrissa screamed as the symbols burned into her flesh. The stone lid fell to the floor with a crash and Marrissa fell to her knees with her arms stretched out to the sides. The druids stopped chanting and everyone watched the sarcophagus.

A hand grabbed the edge of the stone casket.

A yell of triumph went up from Scar, Talon and the druids.

"Long live the Forever Empire!" Maraxus bellowed and started pumping the air.

A pale slim figure stood up in the casket. Scar and Talon wrapped the figure in Marrissa's robe. He raised his head. Short black hair, pale complexion, and the look of triumph.

"No" Ahsoka whispered, "Please not him."

Mark IV raised his arms to his followers.

"I live!" he proclaimed to the heavens.

The cheers of his followers echoed across the entire planet.

**O.O The most evil being who is obsessed with Ahsoka is back from the dead. What will happen when he finds out she and Ichiro are together? Stay tuned…**

**General: YES My master is back!**

**Maya: Shut up, I'll kill him, or Ahsoka will.**

**General: Nothing can stop us.**

**Maya: I'll break your nose.**

**General: I'm your cousin.**

**Maya: Fair enough, I have to tell the others your boyfriend is back.**

**Maya leaves.**

**Marrissa enters.**

**Marrissa: C'mon General we have to get Ahsoka ready to meet the Emperor**

**General: Fine, but please stop sending disturbing pictures of you and your victims to Carina. I don't want her corrupted like you.**

**Marrissa walks out in a huff.**

**General: Please review people. I need to talk with my friend overseas. He is not going to like what is going to happen to Ichiro.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Isamu, Ichiro, Arella and Rowan are the property of alienvspredator**

**Marrissa, Scar, General Herbison, Katalia, Katalina and Markala are my creations**

**Maya belongs to my cousin who can be found on deviantart under the name ashurichanxox**

**Neither of the hosts claims Raven from Teen Titans or anything from Star Wars.**

Chapter 3

Isamu and the group were all sitting around a fireplace. Rowan has huddling next to Markala who hugged her. Arella was with her mother who was worried for her son and if he was okay. Katalina was with her mother also worried about what was going to happen to the others. Meanwhile Guardian was the only one standing next to Maya explaining the situation and why he was here.

"So with all of your powers why don't you take care of this yourself?" Rachel asked.

"Because I cannot deal with this matter by myself I must be doing it to help someone. I knew if anyone could help me stop what is going on it is you" Guardian explained. "I am sorry for not knowing this was going to happen, but I am sure everything would be all right."

"Trust me Guardian, not even the best of us could have saw this coming. Besides from what my kids told me about Marrissa I kind of figured this would happen one day." Just then Isamu sensed something, something dark and evil. "Did everyone feel that?" Isamu noticed the others shiver slightly.

"Something evil just arrived." Maya pulled her katana out of its sheath, "Things just got worse."

"Indeed a great evil has returned" Guardian conjured an image of a thin young man with short black and a pale complexion. "And it's someone I did not expect to return."

"Who is that?" Arella asked.

"Markoneous" Rachel said as she glared at the image.

"Not quite" Guardian sounded amused at her reaction, "This is a clone of Markoneous. Mark IV. This guy makes the Son, or Dakuripa as he called himself in your dimension, look like an angel."

Katalia nodded with a disgusted look, "I can vouch for that." She added, "I've killed him twice and it seems once again he had cheated death. He is obsessed with Ahsoka, not love but some form of longing. During the war he captured others to bait Ahsoka into a trap. His commitment to the Forever Empire is the biggest part of his life, he is insane, and will kill even his own allies to further his own power."

"Huh sounds like some of the insane bad guys we deal with. Like the Joker, he was obsessed with making Batman laugh and wanting to bring him down to his level, but in the end it ended with his death at the hands of someone he used against Batman."

"Well the Joker may be insane, but Mark IV was willing to even go far as rape someone to bare his child" Guardian said.

Rowan looked at her mom nervously. "Mom if he finds out that Ichiro and Ahsoka are dating, what will happen?"

Katalia took a deep breath, "You don't want to know. But I promise you it will not be good for Ichiro." She looked quite troubled about something.

"What's wrong mother?" Markala frowned.

Katalia looked a bit guilty, "Em, I once tried having sex with Mark IV, although he viewed it more as rape since he was tied to a table."

Katalina and Markala's eyes bulged.

"He was a clone of your father" Katalia hastily added, "A substitute if you will. He rejected me since he wanted Ahsoka. Then I tore him to pieces and met up with your father."

"Enough talk" Rachel stepped forward, "My son and Ahsoka are in danger so how do we get to them?"

Guardian waved a hand, four tiny spires rose out of the ground. A model of a castle grew in the centre. Green lines extended from the spires and a green bubble appeared around the castle.

"Four energy towers create the shield. Take them out and the shield goes down."

"Let's split up" Isamu pointed at one of the towers, "I'll take this one"

"Rachel and I will take this tower" Katalia nodded to Rachel.

Maya examined the two remaining towers, "I got this one."

"I guess we'll take the last one" Rowan indicated herself, her twin, Markala and Katalina.

Rachel held up her hand. "Absolutely not, I won't allow you."

"Come on mom" Rowan pleaded, "We have to hurry if we want to save Ichiro and Ahsoka."

Guardian calmly stood behind the children, "Rachel, Katalia, I will personally watch over them."

Katalia placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder, "Trust them Rachel, besides I think that tower is the least defended anyway."

"If anything happens to them" Rachel warned Guardian, "Your magic and disappearing acts won't be enough to save you."

For an answer Guardian opened a portal and led the kids through it. Rachel conjured a black disc that she and Katalia stood on as it flew through the air. Isamu took off and Maya started jogging with mutters of, "Never a taxi when you need one."

**(DARK PALACE)**

The druids left the hall as Mark IV flexed his body before taking jerky steps up to the throne and sank into it. A grin broke across his face as he noticed the banners with the symbol.

"I am home" his eyes turned to Marrissa who fell to the floor before him.

"My Emperor" she whispered, "My father."

"Rise my child" Mark IV beckoned to her.

Marrissa rushed up the steps and stood in front of him. Mark IV rose and kissed her forehead before embracing her.

"Well done Marrissa" he told her, "It saddens me that your true father is not here. He died for the glory of our Empire. But now we shall continue his legacy and I shall be the father you so desperately crave."

They broke apart and he turned to Scar and Talon.

"Scar, a fine young man who has stayed on the path of destiny. I am proud of you my son."

Scar bowed and Mark IV switched his gaze to Talon.

"Ah one of my most trusted agents. One of my Emperor's Hands who came from an alternate dimension and has served me faithfully. My new knowledge is telling me, you and my daughter are together?" he glanced from Talon to Marrissa and back, "Wonderful! My daughter and one of my best followers, I wish you all the happiness in the galaxy."

Ahsoka tried to hide behind Maraxus in the hope Mark IV wouldn't see her.

"And there he is" Mark IV pointed at Maraxus, "The second in command of the Forever Empire and the one who's duty it is to make sure there is always a back-up plan for getting the Empire back. General Maraxus Herbison."

Maraxus saluted but Mark IV walked over and pulled him into a hug.

"Well done General" Mark IV held him at arm's length, "I knew I could count on you to get the job done. Maraxus, I thank you for your dedication, even changing your name. Mark, Markoneous, Marrissa, Maraxus, wearing a name like that proves your devotion to the Emperor."

"Take a look who's behind the General" Marrissa called.

Mark IV moved Maraxus to the side and his face lit up like a sky full of fireworks.

"Ahsoka" he said the name reverently.

"Bastard" she spat, "What's wrong? Hell not good enough for you?"

He put a hand on his heart, "That hurt. But I'll forgive you, you know I always do." His eyes gleamed as he stretched a hand out towards her, but paused as she bared her teeth at him.

"Touch me and I'll be the one to kill you this time."

Mark IV took a step back mockingly, "General, Marrissa, restrain her."

Maraxus spun around and grabbed Ahsoka, hoisting her off the floor he held her tightly as Marrissa conjured green chains that held Ahsoka by the wrists and ankles. Ahsoka threw her head back and felt it smash into Maraxus' nose.

"Not again" he moaned as it started to bleed.

"Feisty" Mark winked at Ahsoka, "See you haven't lost your touch."

Talon gave a cough and Mark IV turned to her. She indicated Ichiro.

"My new memories tell me that this is…Ichiro?" Mark IV looked confused, "Why is he here?" he asked Marrissa.

"Watch Ahsoka" she whispered to him.

Mark IV watched Ahsoka as Marrissa punched Ichiro in the face.

"That's for breaking Maraxus' nose" she added another punch, "And that's for Ahsoka breaking his nose."

Ahsoka's eyes betrayed her emotions as she watched Marrissa punching Ichiro. Mark IV noticed.

"You two…" he pointed at Ahsoka and looked at Ichiro, "…are dating?" he asked and his followers nodded.

"What do you want me to do to them?" Marrissa grinned.

"Take Ichiro to the dungeon" Mark IV spoke calmly and slowly, "Restrain him but nothing else till I say so. Talon and Marrissa take Ahsoka to your room for now."

Ahsoka watched as Maraxus and Scar hauled Ichiro away. She barely noticed the chains wrapping around her, or a Wookie carrying her out of the throne room with Talon and Marrissa in pursuit.

**(EAST TOWER)**

Rachel and Katalia looked over and saw the East tower, which was being defended by Captain Rex. Katalia was discussing the plant to Rachel who she noticed wasn't paying attention to her.

"Hey Rachel are you listening to me?" Katalia asked.

"What oh sorry I was just worried about Ichiro" Rachel answered.

"I'm sure he's fine, he's a tough kid he can take care of himself" Katalia said.

"Now yes…before no" Rachel said remembering what happened to her son years ago.

"What do you mean?" Katalia asked.

Rachel sighed and knew she would have to tell someone about this. Katalia wasn't one of the people she wanted to tell, but she was close enough. "12 years ago Isamu and I were still being heroes so we went out to help protect Jump city since the new titans went out on a mission. We left our kids with Hikari and Cyborg who were attacked by an old enemy of Cyborg, Brother Blood. He came and took our son while the others were fighting his machines."

"What happened?" Katalia asked.

"We waited since we needed to find out where Blood was hiding and to come up with a plan. We waited for hours till I sensed a sharp pain, I could feel my son was in pain. I couldn't wait any longer I went out to look for him and I found him. He was in an old abandoned laboratory facility where Blood…" Rachel hesitated because she knew what she did next she regretted for the rest of her life. "He tortured my son and electrocuted him. He was trying to control my son who despite his age was strong enough to withstand Blood's power. Then for almost five minutes I blacked out and when I woke up I saw Blood on the ground foaming at the mouth and Isamu was standing next to me. He told me, I used my powers to destroy Blood's mind making him…"

Katalia was surprised by what Rachel did. She knew she would have done the same thing too, but what Rachel did surprised Katalia since she never though Rachel would do something like that to anyone.

"I used my powers to erase Ichiro's mind of what happened and I swore if any of my children were taken from me I wouldn't wait to get them back. I would go after them and save them, no matter what" Rachel said who knew deep down she did regret what she did to Blood, because she gave in to her demonic side who used her powers to almost kill someone.

"I know you love your son and you would want to save him right now. Believe me I know the feeling you have right now. But you need to know your son is not a little boy anymore, he can take care of himself and I promise you we will get him back in one piece" Katalia promised.

"Thank you Katalia and I hope we do get him back soon" Rachel said.

**(NORTH TOWER)**

"Hey what's that?" undead Commander Cody pointed at a being flying towards them, "At arms" he commanded.

The figure landed and walked up to Cody.

"Hi. I'm Isamu" he grinned.

"Attack!" Cody yelled.

The clone zombies all opened fire on Isamu who stood there not moving a muscle. The blasters all hit where Isamu was as they all continued opening fire. The blasters soon caused the ground to pick up dust as it began to surround Isamu. Isamu still didn't move as the clones continued opening fire till they stopped. When they did the cloud of dust soon began to die out and the clones waited to see the dead remains of Isamu. They soon saw a dark figure still standing and took out a bright blade. In an instant the cloud disappeared and all the zombie clones felt a sharp pain go through their bodies. Cody didn't know what happened when he saw Isamu right behind the line where his men were standing with his sword in his right hand.

Cody took out his blaster and aimed it at Isamu who still had his sword out. "You killed my men."

"Your men were already dead, so were you, you're just a puppet being controlled by Marrissa" Isamu said as he slowly turned around to face Cody. "I promise to make your death quick and painless so that you won't be used again."

"Yeah right we both know you're no Jedi so your sword can't stop a blaster" Cody said confident that he could kill Isamu. He fired his blasted at Isamu who redirected the blast with his sword right between the eyes.

Isamu walked over towards the permanent dead body of Cody a bit disappointed that his fight ended so easily. "I warned ya" Isamu looked up at the tower and then used his spiritual energy then combined it with his sword. Once he had enough he swung his sword at the tower and after a few seconds the tower was cut in half and was destroyed. "One down four to go."

**(EAST TOWER)**

"Captain Rex" a zombie trooper saluted, "We have two life-forms inbound."

"Prepare the men" Rex ordered as he took a set of electro-binoculars

A pair of females appeared, riding on a black energy disc?

"Huh?" Rex raised an eyebrow, before a beam of energy blasted him and several squads into oblivion.

Katalia jumped into the middles of the troops and her claws worked like swords as she slashed them to pieces.

Rachel lifted chunks of rock and threw them at the zombie troopers. Before long all the undead guards were…dead.

"Now for the tower" Rachel turned to the stone spire, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" the tower crumbled to pieces.

"Nice one" Katalia clapped her on the back, "Let's get to the rendezvous point."

**(SOUTH TOWER)**

Maya cut down the last guard and planted explosives at the base of the tower.

"Hold it right there!"

Maya turned to see a horde of zombies rise out of the ground. On the other side of the crowd she spotted her cousin riding on a STAP.

"Wuss" she called.

He dismounted and strode through the crowd until it was him and Maya in a circle at the centre.

"In the name of the Forever Empire you are under arrest." Maraxus drew a rapier sword.

"In the name of all that is good you are a dead man" Maya held up her katana.

They circled each other and the crowd started cheering for the General.

"Helps having the crowd on your side doesn't it?" Maya smirked.

After a moment Maraxus lunged at her. She stepped to the side and blocked his slash. They stepped away from each other and Maya started to chuckle.

"What?" Maraxus frowned.

"Your nose" she sniggered, "What happened?"

"Ahsoka and Ichiro both broke it I've had to get Marrissa to fix it twice today." He flexed his fingers and started stabbing forward.

"So they're still alive" Maya remarked.

Maraxus ran forward and swung for her head. Maya ducked under and as she stepped forward she jabbed back with her katana and felt it impact. She turned to see her katana had pierced Maraxus' right arm. His teeth gritted as he dropped his sword, Maya pulled hers out of his arm and plunged it into his back. The blade burst through his chest and he gasped as blood sprayed everywhere.

"Attack" Maraxus rasped.

The zombies surged forward and Maraxus was lifted by a group of Geonosians who flew back to the Dark Palace.

"Wait a minute" Maya held up her hand and the zombies paused. She lit a cigarette and took a drag before grinning, "Boom baby" then she pressed the detonator.

**(WEST TOWER)**

"Yay ten points I win, that was fun" Rowan looked at the rubble that was the remains of the west tower.

"C'mon we better get back to the others" Arella dusted her clothes off before stepping through the portal Guardian opened.

**(DARK PALACE)**

"Now what shall we do first?" Marrissa stroked Ahsoka's lekku's, "Ichiro isn't here to protect you at all." Marrissa grabbed Ahsoka's top and ripped it off.

The room was full of skulls and bones, daggers and pictures of dead bodies. A crystal ball sat in the corner beside a four poster bed. The room was lit with a glowing red orb that was on the roof.

Talon entered the room brandishing a nasty looking thorn whip, "This is going to be fun." Her eyes glittered as Marrissa tore off Ahsoka's remaining clothes.

'_Ahsoka can you hear me?'_

'_Ichiro? Is that you?' _Ahsoka thought

'_Yeah, I can hear you, what's happening?'_

Ahsoka watched Marrissa and Talon comparing knives. _'Nothing good' _she replied.

'_Hang on Ahsoka. I'm sure the others are trying everything to help us. We just need to hold on till they do'_

_'I hope so Ichiro, listen I'm also sorry for you getting punch how are you?'_

_'I'm okay Marrissa's punches didn't hurt a lot, trust me Mikazuki's punches hurt worse than Marrissa's punches'_

Ahsoka laughed mentally at what her boyfriend said till she heard Talon crack the whip towards the wall leaving marks on it._ 'Ichiro please stay with me; please help me get through this.'_

_'I promise I'm not going anywhere.' _

As Talon lifted her whip Ahsoka closed her eyes.

The door slid open and General Herbison staggered in, blood soaking through his uniform.

"General!" Talon snapped, "You don't just burst into a lady's room."

The General didn't even glance at Ahsoka, he simply collapsed to his knees in front of Marrissa.

"Well I guess I better heal him…again." Marrissa rolled her eyes and placed a hand on Maraxus' head.

The hole in his chest sealed itself and blood replenished itself. Once he had recovered he stood up straight.

"As the higher ranking official I am transferring Ahsoka from your custody to mine. She will be escorted to my laboratory at once."

"WHAT!" Marrissa screeched, "I just saved your military ass."

Talon glared at the General as she stood beside Marrissa.

"My cousin died in an explosion which destroyed one of the four shield generators" Maraxus snapped his fingers and a squad of ARC troopers walked in, "Ahsoka will be held under guard at all times."

The troopers unchained Ahsoka and Maraxus threw a robe around her, "Ladies" he bowed his head to Marrissa and Talon before leading the squad and Ahsoka to his lab.

**(PLAINS OF DESPAIR)**

"Okay the shield is down so we can charge the fortress?" Rachel asked urgently.

"What happened to Maya?" Katalina looked around.

Guardian delivered the news, "She was killed by her explosives when she destroyed the tower."

The others were silent for a moment.

"There are millions of undead between us and the castle." Markala frowned, "It will take ages to get through them."

Isamu grinned, "Guess we better get started."

**(DARK PALACE/ MARAXUS' LAB)**

"Thanks for the rescue" Ahsoka sat down, "You showed up just in time."

Maraxus coughed and spluttered, blood sprayed across the floor, "Excuse me a moment" he disappeared into a side room.

Left on her own Ahsoka looked around and spotted an ajar door, glancing around she walked over and entered the room. A gurney was in the middle of a pure white room with a person underneath a white sheet on it. Ahsoka cautiously stretched a hand towards the sheet. A powerful hand with a strong grip closed around Ahsoka's wrist, almost breaking the bones.

"What do you think you're doing?" Carina smiled pleasantly, but her eyes were a furious red.

"I was just looking" Ahsoka felt her hand go numb.

Carina's eyes darted around Ahsoka's face for a moment before she let go.

"Thanks" Ahsoka massaged her wrist.

"This area is off limits" Carina's piercing red eyes glared at Ahsoka, "If you come in here again you will be punished. My father and his Emperor may want you left alive and unharmed but Marrissa, Talon and I will not be as nice if you don't obey the rules. Are we cool?"

"Sure" Ahsoka replied slowly.

The red eyes faded into green.

"C'mon" Carina pulled her cheerfully out of the room, "We have to get ready."

"For what"

"The party" Carina grinned.

**(OUTPOST 25-Z)**

"We are detecting inbound life-forms" a zombie turned to the undead Shaak Ti.

Shaak Ti examined the screen, "Prepare for attack."

"Shall we inform the Dark Palace?"

"No" Shaak Ti shook her head, "We will deal with this without bothering the Emperor."

Four AT-TE lined up with two massive AT-AT walkers behind them.

"Deploy the interceptors" Shaak Ti ordered.

Forty speeder bikes sped across the open ground.

"Approaching target" undead Sergeant Slick reported as he took the lead, "Permission to engage"

Shaak Ti smirked, "Fire at will."

A colossal explosion appeared on the horizon and the signatures of the interceptors vanished.

"Order the squads to advance" Shaak Ti snarled, "And get me a visual."

"At once Captain"

The screen displayed a group of humanoids marching across the plains. Three were cat humans identified as Katalia and her children Markala and Katalina. There was a woman wearing a blue cloak and had a black aura surrounding her hands. Rachel. Beside her were twin girls, Arella and Rowan.

"Wait a minute" Shaak Ti tapped her chin, "One's missing, where's Isamu?"

"Hi" Isamu poked his head through the door. "Sorry to bother you but we're looking for the Dark Palace external communication station. Do you know where we could find it?"

"I have six heavy bombardment walkers out there." Shaak Ti smirked, "I give the word and the rest of your team goes up in flames."

Isamu nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, there is one problem with that" he smiled.

"And what's that?" Shaak Ti's hand drifted to her lightsaber.

Isamu pointed out the window. The control room crew and Shaak Ti turned to look.

The AT-ATs vanished.

"What did you do?" Shaak Ti demanded.

"Wait for it" Isamu held up a hand.

A portal appeared high above the AT-TEs. The two AT-ATs fell out of it and landed on the walkers below. All six went up in flames.

Shaak Ti ignited her lightsaber and charged at Isamu. He casually ducked and dodged her attacks.

"Can't we talk about this?" he asked innocently.

The rest of the zombies stood up to aid their captain when part of the wreckage crashed through the wall and flattened them.

"Wow this is pretty cool" Rowan grinned as she lowered her hands.

"It's a good thing they aren't actually alive otherwise we would be holding back on them" Arella said, relieved that their enemies were zombies.

Shaak Ti flung out a hand and used the Force to lift some of the wreckage and hurtled it at Rowan and Arella. A red portal appeared in front of them and the wreckage was sucked inside.

"Behind you" Guardian pointed.

Shaak Ti turned to see the wreckage appear, on a collision course with her.

"Oh" was all she had time for.

Isamu joined the others outside.

"The com station is located at this sea." Katalina held up a map projector and switched it on. "Formerly known as the Sea of Serenity it has been renamed as the Sea of Blood."

Rowan felt queasy as she imagined what the sea would look like.

"Onwards then" Katalia looked at the kids, "If you don't want to come that's fine."

Markala and Katalina glanced at Rowan and Arella.

"Let's go save Ichiro and Ahsoka." Rowan and Arella grinned.

**(DARK PALACE/ THRONE ROOM)**

Ahsoka entered the room with Carina, and was stunned.

The green flames, skull chandeliers, black drapes and all the spooky orbs were gone.

There was a disco ball, the floor was covered in glass panels with lights underneath them. There was flashing lamps and massive speakers. At one side of the hall a strange man wearing a t-shirt and jeans with blue tinted shades was at a turntable station. Ahsoka blinked as she realized the DJ was General Herbison.

"Let's dance" Carina pulled Ahsoka along.

A crowd of undead were already dancing. Ahsoka spotted Obi Wan and Ventress, Kit Fisto and Aayla. Anakin and Padme, there was Barriss and Chu Chi who waved over at her. Ahsoka almost smiled till she remembered they weren't really her friends.

A circle was clear in the middle of the dance floor. In that circle stood Marrissa who was wearing a black sequin dress. Talon with a red leather dress, Scar wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans, and Mark IV who wore a purple jacket with yellow trousers.

"Ah, look who's here" Mark IV motioned the crowd to split so they could let Ahsoka and Carina through.

Carina was wearing a black mini-skirt with matching knee high boots and a white school girl blouse with the midriff exposed. Her hair was pink and had it in pigtails.

Ahsoka wore a sparkling knee length sapphire dress with tiny gold stars embroiled in it.

"You look stunning" Mark IV walked over to her. "I feel untidy just looking at you."

Restraining herself from hitting him Ahsoka strode over to the DJ table.

"Help me" she told the General furiously, "If I have to dance with him, under no circumstances are you to play a slow song."

Maraxus nodded and started playing a fast paced dance track.

Talon and Marrissa started dancing together and before long Carina was bumping hips with Scar.

"I'm watching you" Maraxus glared at Scar.

Ahsoka almost laughed at his face, it reminded her so much of Rachel, the protective parent.

"May I have this dance?" Mark IV held out his hand.

Reluctantly she accepted and followed him onto the dance floor.

"Okay guys, gals and ghouls" Maraxus announced, "We're going to slow things down a bit so grab someone close and don't let go."

Ahsoka glared at him.

"Don't be angry with him" Mark IV smiled, "I gave him the order." He placed his hands on her waist. "Just relax."

"Move your hands down a bit and you'll get it" Ahsoka warned.

Mark IV chuckled, "Ahsoka, look around you."

She glanced around. Scar and Carina were almost kissing, watched closely by Maraxus, Talon and Marrissa were already making out and everywhere else there were couples dancing happily.

"You view me as a monster" Mark IV swept her around the dance floor, "But look, all the dead are alive. All your friends are here. Forget about Ichiro and that other dimension. This is your home."

"Nice try" Asoka muttered, "Corrupting the kids of your creator isn't exactly a nice thing."

Mark IV grinned, "Don't you see yet Ahsoka? This always was the plan."

Ahsoka faltered, "What do you mean?"

"The Supreme Emperor ordered the genocide of non-human species. The plan was to kill them all then bring them back from the dead as an army which as you can see we have done. Lucius was too unstable so my creator trapped him then used his life-force to create his children and heirs. A perfect plan, he knew General Herbison and Talon would bring the pieces together to create the Forever Empire again." Mark IV's smile was enormous, "Like it or not Ahsoka but whatever happens will not stop us. We are immortal. WE ARE THE FOREVER EMPIRE!" He cried and the crowd cheered.

"What are you going to do to Ichiro?" Ahsoka tried not to think about what Mark IV just said.

"You want him, you can have him" Mark IV twirled her around and dipped her, "I can give you anything you want. Money, power, Ichiro, anything" he ran a hand down her thigh.

Ahsoka pulled back her fist and punched him. He reeled back and lifted his hand to his eye. For a moment he was calm then all hell broke loose.

"Bring me Ichiro" he hissed.

Ichiro was dragged to the throne room and flung at the feet of Mark IV. For five minutes Mark IV punched and kicked Ichiro with Ahsoka forced to watch by Marrissa and Talon.

"Damn you!" Mark IV spat in Ichiro's face, "You don't deserve her, she is mine and always will be!" he smashed his foot into Ichiro's face. "What do you have to say?"

Ichiro glared defiantly at him, "Is that the best you got? Believe me my sisters can throw better punches than you"

"Oh I'm just getting started" Mark IV turned to Marrissa, "Marrissa deal with this scum."

An alarm started blaring.

"What is happening?" Mark IV demanded.

"Our communication centre has detected life-forms inside the shield area." Maraxus hurried over to the door, "I will deal with this matter personally."

"Marrissa, take Ichiro to the dungeon." Mark IV ordered, "Talon and Carina lock Ahsoka up in my room. Scar I want you to prepare the Dark Palace defences."

**(SEA OF BLOOD)**

A fleet of battleships and an aircraft carrier spread out across a glowing blood red sea. Thousands of undead manned the cannons and instruments. Bombardment cannons started up and swung around, awaiting orders to fire.

General Herbison's personal assault helicopter landed on the aircraft carrier. He hurried out while pulling on his hat.

"Admiral Trench" he greeted the appointed leader of the fleet, "I received your message, what happened to our outposts?"

The Admiral led him inside the control tower, "They never informed us so they must have slipped past or destroyed the outpost."

"I'll go with the second" Maraxus looked at the screen, "That's them all right, send out the Huggers."

**(BOMBARDMENT BEACH)**

"Stay alert everyone" Katalia warned as they edged along the sandy beach, "If those ships start firing we need to move very fast."

"When I get my hands on the guy behind this" Rachel clenched her fists, "I'll really give him a reason to be insane."

"Help!" a group of young children came running across the beach.

"Hold it right there" Markala held out a hand.

They ran on and tried to hug each member of the group, "There's a bad man on that ship." They pointed at the aircraft carrier.

**(AIRCRAFT CARRIER)**

"Huggers in position" Trench informed the General.

"Fire all cannons" Maraxus ordered.

"But our own troops" Trench protested.

Maraxus drew a pistol and shot Trench, "They are already dead and won't feel a thing. Fire the damn cannons now" he ordered.

"Yes sir" the command crew responded.

The entire fleet angled their cannons and unleashed a devastating barrage of shells.

"Incoming!" Markala yanked a child from his sister and threw it into the sea. It sank without a sound. "They're zombies, kill em."

Katalina pulled two children from Rowan and tossed them into the sea, she activated her psychic powers and started crashing the bombs into each other, "Could use a hand over here."

Guardian fired bolts of lightning and disintegrated the remaining Huggers. Rachel conjured a large black raven that picked up the group and flew towards the aircraft carrier. The shells impacted on the empty beach.

"Prepare to repel boarders!" Maraxus hit the alarm.

Hundreds of soldiers swarmed onto the deck and started firing at the raven. It landed on the deck and Arella, Rowan and Katalina used their powers to lift several cannons and send them crashing into the soldiers. Explosions started across the ship as several cannons crashed into ammo supplies. One explosion shut down the shield generator that protected the fleet from the acidic sea. Each ship started to sink.

"If you want something done right" General Herbison strode onto the deck and pointed his handgun at the group, "Do it yourself." He pulled the trigger.

Rachel conjured a shield but the bullet tore right through it and hit Katalia on the shoulder.

"How did you do that?" Rachel was confused, while Markala and Katalina checked on their mother.

"We have records of all your powers Rachel Roth Ishida, daughter of Trigon the Terrible and Arella. I see you named your daughter after your mother." Maraxus steadied himself as the ship lurched. "Do you know what that sea is made of? Marrissa's venom, the stuff in her Kiss of Death attack."

"So are you going down with the ship?" Katalia stood up.

"Abandon ship!" Maraxus ordered the crew. They rushed to the assault helicopter and lifted off.

Guardian fired a beam and the helicopter exploded.

Maraxus back away as Rachel advanced on him, "Stay back"

Rachel's hands glowed and she glared at him, "You are going to help me free my son and Ahsoka or else."

Maraxus was backed against the railing. He looked over the edge at the venomous sea below.

"What's it going be?" Katalina placed a hand over Rowan's eyes.

Maraxus jumped over the edge. He fell into the sea and surfaced with his skin burning, his eyes stung as they slowly dissolved. Blindly he swam for the shore and hauled himself onto the beach. With his skin melting he pulled an antidote from his pocket and injected himself. The damage had been done, his eyes were gone, the flesh melted off his hands and arms and face, but the antidote had saved his life. His finger bones scratched against his teeth as he reached into his mouth and pulled out a molar. Crushing the fake tooth revealed an experimental teleport device.

"I'm not beaten yet" he whispered as he pressed the button. His body vanished.

"Onto the Dark Palace" Rachel conjured a disc and they flew onwards.

**(DARK PALACE/ MARK IV'S ROOM)**

Ahsoka tried to ignore the hundreds of Ahsoka pictures and sculptures and tried to contact Ichiro. But something was blocking him.

The door opened and Mark IV, Scar and Talon entered with Ichiro being dragged by some troops.

"Ichiro" Ahsoka tried to run to Ichiro but Scar and Talon restrained her. "What do you want Mark?"

"Oh nothing just wanted you to watch, slit his throat" Mark IV ordered.

Scar drew a knife out of nowhere and slit Ichiro's throat.

**(MARAXUS' LAB)**

Maraxus appeared in the centre of the main room and took deep shuddering breaths.

"Dad is that you?" Carina appeared, "DAD!"

"Marrissa" General Herbison choked, "Get Marrissa."

Carina sprinted from the room.

**(MARK IV'S ROOM)**

Blood spilled from Ichiro's neck.

"Marrissa" Mark IV called.

Marrissa entered the room.

"Heal him" Mark IV calmly ordered.

She held a hand to Ichiro's neck and the blood flow stopped and the wound sealed itself. Marrissa stood back and licked the blood off her hands.

"Leave him alone!" Ahsoka said as she struggled to break free of her restraints.

"Stab him" Mark IV told Talon.

She ignited her lightsaber and plunged it through Ichiro's heart.

"Heal him" Mark IV spoke softly.

Again Marrissa sealed the wound.

"Having fun?" Mark IV asked Ichiro who glared at Mark IV and spit him in the face. "Kiss of Death" Mark IV ordered as Scar and Talon restrained Ahsoka.

"Pucker up" Marrissa grabbed Ichiro's mouth and latched hers onto it. Venom seeped from her mouth onto his skin and burned through the flesh. The venom entered the veins and travelled to the heart and brain.

"Please save him, please" Ahsoka begged as Ichiro started to spasm.

Mark IV waited a moment then nodded to Marrissa. She placed a hand on Ichiro's head and her poison vanished from his system.

"I bet that really hurt huh?" Marrissa said smirking as she lifted Ichiro's head by his chin.

"Believe me your kiss is just as bad as Jessica's kisses. Oh by the way breath mint?" Ichiro suggested as Marrissa punched him in the gut.

"Marrissa!" Carina burst into the room and grabbed Marrissa, "Come with me" she dragged Marrissa out of the room.

"With Marrissa gone there is no-one to save Ichiro" Mark IV grinned, "Unless you say yes to my next question I will kill Ichiro."

"What is that question?" Ahsoka looked desperately at Ichiro, who had just been nearly killed three times.

"Will you marry me?" Mark IV held out a diamond ring.

"WHAT?" Ahsoka yelled.

"Will you marry me?" Mark IV repeated, "Think carefully about how you answer."

Ahsoka was about to tell him where to stick the ring, then she spotted Ichiro and knew there was only one answer she could give.

Mark IV smirked as she looked him in the eye and knew he had won.

"Yes I'll marry you. I'll marry you" Ahsoka closed her eyes. _'Please forgive me Ichiro'_

**General: That was close, I almost died, several times.**

**Marrissa: Shut up, I had to save your ass.**

**Scar: So our dad is getting married to Ahsoka. That makes things awkward; she'll be our mum in law.**

**Marrissa and Scar faint.**

**Talon enters.**

**Talon: The boss wants to see… (looks down at Scar and Marrissa)**

**General: Ignore them, Talon, something terrible happened.**

**Talon: You realize that no-one loves you so you build someone to like you?**

**General: (Glaring at her) No. Those goody goodies sunk my battleship!**

**Talon: Get over it. You now have to defend the Dark Palace from two very pissed off mothers. A soul reaper, two cat kids, twins with dangerous powers and oh yeah Carina is pregnant.**

**General faints.**

**Talon: I was joking about that last part. Review readers, or else.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Isamu, Ichiro, Arella and Rowan are the property of alienvspredator**

**Marrissa, Scar, General Herbison, Katalia, Katalina and Markala are my creations**

**Neither of the hosts claims Raven from Teen Titans or anything from Star Wars.**

Chapter 4

"Okay so we got across the Plains of Despair, the Sea of Blood and the navy fleet." Markala summarized, "Only thing left is a command bunker between here and the Dark Palace."

"Nice, so once we take down the bunker it's smooth sailing from here to the palace" Isamu said.

"We have to be careful though, no doubt they will be more prepared next time for us" Guardian warned the others to be on their guard.

"Not to mention he has Ichiro and Ahsoka, which means if I know Mark IV he will do something with them" Katalia said.

"Incoming" Arella warned.

A zombie Toydarian flew over to them.

"What is that thing?" Rowan asked.

"A Toydarian" Markala answered.

"I have a message from my master" the Toydarian muttered.

"And what is that?" Rachel's hands glowed black.

The Toydarian held up a card, "I Emperor Markoneous the Fourth of the Forever Empire, elected ruler of Lucardria and Supreme Commander of the Undead Horde would like to extend my heart felt apologies to the friends of Ahsoka Tano. Tomorrow I shall be marrying Ahsoka, but I am afraid that all of you are not invited. I warn you now that if you ruin the wedding Ichiro will die. If you try and attack the Dark Palace Ichiro will die. If you attack any of my supporters Ichiro will die. Have a nice day." The Toydarian finished.

Markala drove his fist through the Toydarian. It fell to the ground and turned to dust.

"Let's go stop a wedding" Katalia patted Rachel on the shoulder, "He won't keep his promise. He needs Ichiro alive as leverage for Ahsoka until she marries him. Once she does then he doesn't need Ichiro alive anymore."

"She's right we need to get there fast which means no holding back people" Isamu said as the others nodded and knew they couldn't waste time.

Rachel took a few deep breaths, "To the Dark Palace."

**(DARK PALACE)**

"You are no strangers to war" General Herbison, Mark IV and Darth Talon stood on a balcony overlooking millions of undead soldiers of all species. Humans, Twi'leks, Wookies, Geonosians, Toydarians, Nemodians, Mandalorians, Gungans, Kaleesh, Dugs and more. "After all war is the reason you are here. War is all you know."

"In the past you fought for the Clone Wars, you fought for survival, you fought for freedom. But all that changed after Genocide Day." Maraxus paused as more soldiers rose out of the ground.

"For decades we have been fighting for our very survival against so called heroes from this and other dimensions. But it is a fight we cannot continue. The Empire faces extinction unless we end this war now."

"We had hoped the naval bombardment would destroy the enemy, but they survived and have returned more pissed off than ever. They have powers of destruction the like of which we have never seen. Even the Dark Palace our shining capital is now at risk. Soon we will have nothing left to defend, and that means we have only one option… attack."

The billions of troops cheered.

"Soldiers, what I ask of you now is not an easy thing. But it is necessary. If the Empire is to survive. If the Emperor is to live long enough to see the galaxy fall, his heir grow and experience a time of absolute power… we must now take the fight to the enemy!"

The zombies let out another roar.

"We will go to where they are and where they stand… and we will destroy them!"

The walls shook as more and more blood thirsty roars went up from the Horde.

"This is the day we take the fight to the enemy! This is the day we make history!"

Mark IV glanced at Talon, "He sure can give a speech."

"This is the day we ensure the survival of our Sovereignty!"

The stone gates began to open behind the Horde.

"Soldiers of the Horde, my brethren, go forth and bring back the hope of the Forever Empire!" Maraxus raised his arms as wave after wave of zombies poured endlessly from the gates. The zombie Horde charged across the open land as the gates began to close.

"Lock the gates" Mark IV told his General. "Then let the beasts into the arena."

"As you command your Highness" Maraxus saluted, "Shall I personally oversee the battle?"

Mark IV stared at Maraxus, "You tried to stop your cousin from destroying one of the towers. You failed."

"Sir" Maraxus replied.

"You took command of the naval fleet to stop the enemy. You failed."

"Sir" Maraxus repeated.

"But you have survived time and time again" Mark IV smiled, "I trust you General, go, lead your army and crush those who would destroy us."

"Thank you sir" Maraxus bowed, then he turned to Talon, "If I don't return I want you to assume my position. Protect the Emperor, ensure the Empire survives. And I wish you and Marrissa all the happiness in the galaxy."

Tears appeared in Talon's eyes. "You're not coming back are you, General?"

Maraxus shrugged, "Our enemies are powerful, but as long as I breathe I will fight."

The General and his Lieutenant hugged briefly before he ran away.

"I shall get Marrissa and Carina" Talon informed Mark IV, "We need to fit Ahsoka for a wedding dress."

Mark IV grinned, "I am getting married tomorrow" he walked away, muttering to himself.

**(COMMAND BUNKER)**

"Squad two is down repeat…"

"We're getting slaughtered!"

"Victor Two needs support…"

"Fire in Sector two, nine…"

"Hostiles in Sector…"

General Herbison listened as his millions of soldiers were cut down by a relentless enemy.

"Sir we lost contact with Delta One" a zombie officer turned to him.

Undead Commander Bly hurried in, "Squad four is destroyed and Domino Squad reports that Hevy and Echo are pinned down."

"This is Delta Two" a frantic voice burst from a console, "We need to fall back!"

"Stand your ground!" Maraxus cancelled the transmission. He hurried outside and lifted his binoculars.

Isamu appeared in the distance, he seemed to be gathering energy.

"Oh shit" Markaxus dived to the ground.

A blast tore across the ground and ripped through the command bunker.

"Oh you'll pay for that." Maraxus pulled out his handgun, "Take this" he aimed carefully and fired.

The bullet flew through the air and smashed into Isamu's knees.

"What the…? What did you do to my leg" Isamu looked down and noticed he couldn't feel his leg.

"It won't hurt you" Maraxus flew over on a jetpack, "But it is impervious to all forms of magic, after studying soul reapers, Rachel, and the rest of you I made six bullets that are immune to all your abilities. One of them I used on Katalia's arm, but the effect has worn off. Your leg will be disabled for several minutes now." He pressed a button on his wrist com. Armour folded around his body arms and legs. "Bring it on" he pulled out a rapier.

Isamu gingerly tested his foot by tapping it on the ground. He didn't feel a thing. It was as though the leg didn't exist anymore.

"It'll wear off soon" Maraxus charged forward, "Sadly you'll be dead by then!"

Isamu angled his katana and intercepted the rapier. He placed his weight on his right leg and pushed Maraxus back. He hopped forward and slashed the armour. A deep scratch appeared across it. Then the gash sealed itself.

"That's some bag of tricks you got" Isamu admitted as they locked blades again.

"And I have to hand it to you" Maraxus grunted, "Not many people have the guts to do what you're doing"

Isamu pulled back a fist and punched a hole in the chest armour. The armour reformed, trapping his fist.

"Um, can I have my hand back?" Isamu tugged.

"Hold on" Maraxus pressed a few buttons and Isamu's fist slid through the armour.

"Thanks" Isamu threw another punch that impacted on Maraxus' unprotected nose.

Maraxus let out a howl of pain and dropped his rapier as he flew through the air. He activated his jetpack and stopped in mid-air.

"Again?" he felt his nose and the blood leaking from it, "Three times!" he pulled out his handgun and took a shot at Isamu.

"Not this time" Isamu used his flash step and the bullet missed.

"Where did he go?" Maraxus spun around in mid-air, "Logic indicates Isamu is an honourable warrior so he would attack from the front." He stopped turning and Isamu appeared, "Shit"

WHAM!

Isamu delivered a devastating uppercut. The armour shattered into millions of pieces and fell to the ground, leaving Maraxus floating in mid-air with no weapons and no armour.

"Do you surrender?" Isamu tapped his leg, "Hey I think it's alive again."

Maraxus' jetpack started to falter and he quickly descended to the ground, Isamu close behind.

"I got him" Katalia grabbed the General by the neck, "Now start by telling us the easiest way into the Dark Palace"

Rachel, Arella, Rowan, Markala, Katalina and Guardian arrived beside the remains of the command bunker.

"No surrender" Maraxus reached up and pressed a star on his shoulder. His body glowed bright green and vanished.

"Cool trick, though a shame I had to break his nose again. That guy doesn't seem to catch a break huh?" Isamu said as he dusted off his clothes.

"Always has an escape route" Guardian spoke in his usual calm manner, "Come, we must press forward before they can prepare a defence."

**(DARK PALACE)**

"And that's that" Carina wrote the final measurement on a datapad, "I'll have a dress made tonight and it'll be ready for your big day."

Ahsoka gave a small nod and sat down on a chair.

"Can I speak to Ahsoka alone?" Marrissa asked the other girls.

"Sure, c'mon Carina" Talon and Carina left the room.

Ahsoka kept her eyes on Marrissa, "So what are you going to do? Torture me? Threaten Ichiro to make sure I go to the wedding?"

Marrissa held out a small box, "Here, a wedding gift."

Ahsoka took the box cautiously and opened it, expecting something horrible. Inside was a silver necklace with a rainbow coloured gem attached at the end of the V.

"Huh?" Ahsoka looked at Marrissa.

"When you wear it, you can speak to dead people" Marrissa looked at the floor, "I made it a while ago, I was trying to speak to my father but it didn't work. It might work for you though."

Ahsoka frowned suspiciously, "Why would you give me this?"

"I'm trying to do something nice" Marrissa looked quite sad, "All I ever wanted was to meet my father. But no matter what spells or rituals I done nothing worked. If it's any comfort I am…happy that you and Ichiro are in love. Talon and I are as well I think, but long ago we pledged ourselves to the Empire. No matter what happens Ahsoka, I must obey Mark IV." She bowed her head slightly and left the room.

Ahsoka put the necklace on and closed her eyes.

'_Master' _she thought.

'_Hey Snips' _a pleasant voice sounded as though the person was right next to her. _'Just so you know, we all have been watching. Obi Wan asked me to tell you that your friends are almost at the Dark Palace. You'll be free soon.'_

Ahsoka smiled.

'_Now tell me about this boy you met, Ichiro isn't it?'_

Ahsoka blushed. _'Can I get back to you master?'_

'_Ahsoka don't you dare hang up…'_

As she removed the necklace Ahsoka concentrated on Ichiro. _'Can you hear me?'_

'_Hey Ahsoka, what's happening? Being locked in a dungeon is no fun let me tell you.'_

'_Great news. The others are nearly here. There is one problem.'_

'_What's that?'_

'_I'm getting married to Mark IV'_

For a moment Ahsoka thought she had lost the connection.

'_Ichiro are you still there?'_

'_Yeah I'm here. Um, well I hope you will be happy together.'_

'_Shut up' _Ahsoka chuckled _'We both know I don't want to get married to him'_

_'I know, and I know you're only doing this to save me. But don't worry once the others get here then the wedding will be broken off.'_

_'I hope so Ichiro, I really don't want to marry him. If I had to choose who I wanted to be wit…it would be you Ichiro.'_

'_Then hold on Ahsoka. I promise you we'll get out of this mess.'_

**(DARK PALACE/THRONE ROOM)**

Maraxus burst through the doors. And almost had a heart attack.

Mark IV was sitting in the middle of the room with Scar, surrounded by dozens of naked women of all species.

"My eyes!" Maraxus flung a hand over them. "Your majesty I must protest. This is bordering on absurd."

"Ah General Markoneous" Mark IV took a gulp of some black liquid, "Or is it General Mariana? No I know, you are General Mark IV." He burst out laughing.

"Oh to pot with it" Maraxus lowered his hand and marched over to Mark IV, while trying to avoid staring at all the women. "Sir we need to evacuate ASAP."

Mark IV pulled a Twi'lek closer to him, "Relax mister uptight, always on duty war guy. Take two girls and go into another room. You'll thank me in the morning."

"Sir, I am a gentleman born and bred in Britain." Maraxus drew himself upright, "I am not going to take two zombie girls, who I do not know, into another room for whatever reasons you are thinking of."

Mark IV took another gulp of that liquid, "Last night as a free man I am going to drink till I can't remember a thing then I am going to my room with all these fine ladies."

"Ahsoka is in your room" Maraxus muttered stiffly. "And our enemies are closing in."

Scar keeled over and started snoring.

"Seems my son can't handle it yet." Mark IV fixed a blurred gaze at Maraxus. "I'm not going to call off the wedding. You do whatever you want but tomorrow I am going to marry Ahsoka in this hall. Then I am going to take her with me and do some very nice things with her until she has my baby. Any questions?"

"What…"

"Good" Mark IV turned away, "Bye bye."

Maraxus strode from the room, "What sort of a man am I working for?"

"My father substitute" Marrissa stepped around a corner.

"Marrissa" Maraxus gasped, "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"You broke your nose, again?" Marrissa smiled, "Hold on" she held a hand to his face and healed it.

"Marrissa our enemies are closing in" Maraxus spoke frantically, "We need more time. Darken the skies."

Marrissa fixed him an odd look, "Is it that bad?"

"Tomorrow morning I want you, Scar, and Talon at that wedding. Carina and I will hold them off but if they get through the gates then get the Emperor out of here." Maraxus twisted his hands, "We can't win this fight, the enemy is too powerful. But we may be able to pick them apart, perhaps weaken them."

Marrissa nodded, "We have very little forces left and I can't summon more until my powers are back to full strength."

Maraxus and Marrissa hugged each other.

"I'm going to miss you" Marrissa whispered, "You're like the uncle I never had."

"Take care of yourself my dear" Maraxus patted her back, "You and Talon stick together."

**(OUTSIDE)**

"There it is" Arella pointed.

A pair of massive stone gates stood nearly a hundred feet tall. A stone wall matching the height ran from the gate towers out into the distance.

"So how do we open them?" Rachel looked up. "Um what is that?"

The sky turned pitch black, the entire land was engulfed in shadows.

"I can't see" Rowan held her hand in front of her eyes, she couldn't even see it.

"Calm" Guardian spoke, "This is only used to slow us down. There is nothing we can do. Don't try any magic or powers. This safeguard blocks everything. It will cease working tomorrow morning when the sun rises. I suggest we use the time to get some sleep."

"But they are getting married tomorrow" Rachel tried to use whatever abilities she had but nothing worked.

"Rest" Katalia spoke out of the shadows, "Save your strength, as long as the sky is darkened the zombies cannot step foot outside or they will cease to exist without Marrissa's magic."

Isamu felt his way over to Rachel and held her close, "It's okay Rachel, we are at the palace. Tomorrow it'll all be over."

Markala found Rowan and curled up beside her, "Sweet dreams Rowan" he whispered.

**(NEXT MORNING)**

Ahsoka woke and heard people running outside the door.

"What is going on?" she went over to the door.

As she reached it the door opened and Marrissa and Talon dressed in knee length red dresses entered.

"We got your dress" Talon held up a large box, "Time to get you ready."

Behind them the door was still open and Ahsoka spotted a group of zombies carrying a large cannon. "What's with the cannon?"

Talon swiftly closed the door, "Just a precaution to make sure your friends don't ruin the wedding."

"Hurry lads they are at the gates!" more hurried footsteps sounded outside the door.

"Time to get you sorted" Marrissa smiled uneasily.

**(MAIN GATES)**

Rachel fired another blast at the gates and again nothing happened.

"It blocks all magic" Isamu muttered, "We can't blast our way through it, we can't teleport or fly over so how do we get in?"

"By not using magic" Katalina walked up to the gate, and stepped through it.

Markala blinked, "Um sis?"

"It's not real, but if you think it is real then it acts as an impenetrable wall." Katalina called.

Rowan and Arella walked up to the gate and passed through it. Markala quickly followed.

"I can go no further" Guardian spoke up, "My body is pure magic, I will be unable to help you but I will tell you this. Marrissa is the heart of this Empire. If she is defeated then all her magic will cease. The zombies will turn to dust and Mark IV's body will deteriorate."

"Thanks for the heads-up" Isamu extended his hand, "Once Marrissa is beat then you can get in right?"

"Correct" Guardian shook his hand, "Take care Isamu."

Isamu nodded to Rachel before stepping through the gate.

"Nice meeting you Rachel" Guardian extended his hand, "I must say it was a pleasant experience."

"Same here" Rachel shook his hand, "Thanks for your help."

"Anytime" he bowed his head, "It is my duty to aid others."

"Let's go" Katalia and Rachel stepped through the gate.

"They don't suspect a thing." Guardian vanished.

**(INSIDE THE GATE)**

"Well, well, well" Mark IV looked down from his balcony with General Herbison at his shoulder, "It appears we have guests."

"Mark IV" Katalia bared her fangs.

"Ah Katalia, the one who killed me… twice" Mark IV smirked, "I have been waiting for total revenge. And now I shall have it. Katalia, you killed me, Isamu and Rachel, you defied the Supreme Emperor when he tried to conquer your dimension. Isamu your sister physically assaulted the Supreme Emperor, that is unforgivable."

"From what my sister told me Markoneous deserved it, as for you I think she would have ripped out your sets" Isamu said.

"Come down here and fight like a man!" Markala shouted.

"Rowan, Arella you two find Ichiro inside while we keep this guy busy" Isamu whispered.

"Markala, Katalina find Marrissa and Scar." Katalia told her kids.

Arella and Rowan fazed through the ground while Markala and Katalina clambered up into the stands and found a door leading into the Palace.

"Okay Mark IV it's now us against you so why don't you fight like a man as Markala put it" Isamu challenged.

"I don't need to prove myself to fools like you. You also know they won't live long enough to complete their objectives" Mark IV sneered, "You just sent the twins into my dungeon. I'll admit there are no zombies down there, but I have a few pets roaming around. As for the kittens they won't be able to beat my children."

"Don't be too confident Mark, our kids can handle themselves as would Markala and Katalina" Rachel said who knew her and Katalia's kids can take care of themselves.

"Whatever" Mark IV turned to Maraxus, "Deal with them I have a wedding to attend to." He walked back into the Palace.

"Send out the Gorog" Maraxus ordered.

The centre of the arena opened and a zombie version of the massive beast rose out. It towered over the remaining rescuers and let out a deafening roar.

"Someone forgot to brush" Isamu held his nose.

"Let's do this" Katalia's claws extended.

They took a deep breath then charged at the monstrous creature.

**(DUNGEONS)**

"Arella can you see anything?" Rowan whispered.

"No, can you sense anything?" came the reply.

"Nope"

It was a network of tunnels that criss-crossed, met at junctions, and went up and down in every direction. The stone walls were cold and moist, but the problem was that there wasn't a hint of light anywhere.

"I think I hear something" Rowan held up a hand.

A low growl echoed along the tunnel, then another, then another. The sound bounced along the walls so it sounded like whatever was making the sound was coming from all directions.

"I don't think that was Ichiro" Arella glanced around a corner, "I think it was that."

Rowan peered around the corner and squinted at an outline. An enormous lizard walking on four legs seemed to be patrolling, it was about ten foot long and had massive jaws filled with teeth. Yellow eyes darted around in the sockets and its nose twitched continuously.

"What the heck is that?" Rowan whispered worriedly.

"You're asking me?" Arella replied as they watched the lizard move away.

"I think it's safe to move on" Rowan started to move, "Are you poking my leg?" she paused.

"No" Arella said slowly.

They turned slowly to see a pair of yellow eyes looking out of the dark, and Rowan felt the tip of the jaw prod her shin.

"Don't move and maybe it won't attack" Arella stepped back, "Just slowly retract your foot"

Rowan moved her leg back. The beast moved forward and prodded the shin again.

"I think it's interested" Rowan was tempted to blast the creature and run for it.

"It's not the only one" Arella had looked past Rowan to see another one of the creatures approaching.

The second beast opened its jaw and a long slimy tongue flung out and wrapped around Rowan's arm.

"Arella" Rowan's eyes widened in panic.

"Don't struggle or it'll attack" Arella glanced around at the first creature. It was still poking at Rowan's shin confusedly.

A thunderous roar echoed along the tunnel and the stone wall to their left shattered as something large burst through it. The two lizards sprang back and the unknown creature pounced on the first lizard. Something wet and sticky splattered across Arella's face. Grabbing Rowan, Arella ran away from the scene as the second lizard dived into the fight. As they ran through the tunnels blindly squeals echoed after them. Like some animal was dying painfully.

"What was that?" Rowan gasped as they stopped running.

"No idea" Arella looked over her shoulder, "But it was big and took out both those lizards."

A wall to their right broke and something appeared. It dived at Rowan and pinned her to the ground. Arella slipped on a wet stone and watched as the creature bent over her sister.

"ROWAN!" Arella shouted.

"Stop it" Rowan pleaded, "That's tickles"

Arella froze, "Did you say 'tickles'?"

"Yeah" Rowan held up her hands and the creature moved back from her as she stood up. "It was licking my face."

Arella raised an eyebrow and tried to examine the beast in the poor lighting. Four thick legs, fur, big golden eyes, whiskers?

The creature bent down and a tail flicked behind it.

"Climb on" Rowan clambered onto the creature's back.

"Are you sure?" Arella asked sceptically, "It did just kill two extremely large lizards."

"Trust me" Rowan helped her sister onto the creature, "It's on our side."

Arella held Rowan's waist and Rowan held onto thick fur as the creature ran through the tunnels. It seemed to be able to see in the pitch black and know its way around. They passed more and more of those lizards but the creature jumped clear over them and kept running.

"Look ahead" Rowan called.

Arella looked past her twin to see a pair of floating green fireballs. Behind them was a stone door.

The creature slowed to a stop and lay down so they could disembark easily. In the glow of the fireballs Arella examined the creature. It was a giant cross between a lioness and a saber-toothed tiger. At least twice the size of any lion its golden eyes watched Rowan and the two large saber teeth retracted into its mouth as the purple fur glowed in the fireballs light.

"Why exactly is it so keen on you?" Arella asked as they walked to the stone door.

"I think it knows me" Rowan shrugged and placed a hand on the door knob. The door swung open.

"Hey" Ichiro greeted, "What took you?"

He was chained against the wall, and looked terrible. One side of his face was swollen, his right eye was blackened. His left arm was bent at a weird angle and his right leg had a deep cut from his ankle up to his thigh.

"Hold on" Arella and Rowan hurried forward. They started to heal his many wounds.

"Where are mom and dad?" Ichiro asked.

"They are fighting a giant monster" Arella replied as Rowan broke the chains.

"And where did you get the big kitty?" Ichiro nodded at the giant purple lioness.

"She found us" Rowan shrugged as she walked over and patted the lioness. "But she seems to like me."

The lioness extended a paw and claws sprang out. It scratched something in the stone wall.

Ventrika.

"Ventrika?" Rowan gazed at the animal.

It nodded.

"Yay Ventrika!" Rowan dived at the animal and they rolled along the floor.

"Um can we save the reunion for later?" Ichiro asked politely, "Can she show us the way out of here?"

Ventrika nodded and lay down so all three could climb on.

"Is this sa…" Ichiro was cut off as Ventrika started sprinting through the tunnels.

**(ARENA)**

"This feels like a game" Isamu commented as he ducked under the Gorog's massive hand then rolled to the side to avoid a beam of energy from a sniper rifle that Maraxus was wielding up in the royal box.

"How many times do we have to beat this guy?" Rachel frowned as the chunks of rock she threw at Maraxus were blocked by the Gorog. "We beat him at the fleet of ships, we beat him at that command bunker, now we're fighting him in an arena."

"I didn't get this position by running away from fights" Maraxus called, "Now stand still so I can shoot you." He unleashed another stream of lasers.

"Yeah right" Katalia stabbed the Gorog's hand with her claws then jumped back as it pounded the ground.

"Charge!" Carina emerged from an arena gate with a pack of croco dragons in tow. "Sic em" she commanded and the lizards charged at the three rescuers.

"Carina!" Maraxus shouted, "Get out of there right now young lady!"

"But dad" Carina moaned, "I want to fight."

"Go to your room" Maraxus ducked as a croco dragon was thrown at him by Rachel.

"Fine" Carina muttered as she left the arena via the gate she entered by.

"Three" Isamu punched another croco dragon's jaw. The entire jaw shattered into pieces.

"Four" Rachel blasted a lizard and sent it rocketing into the stands.

"Not counting" Katalia physically lifted a croco dragon and used it to whack the others.

The Gorog let out a thunderous roar and the force of it sent them flying backwards.

"Breath mints, please use them." Isamu complained.

Up in the royal box Maraxus pulled out his communicator.

"Scar, Marrissa come in" he demanded. They both appeared. "Where are you?"

"_I'm in the throne room supervising the final details' _Scar reported.

"_I'm with Talon and Ahsoka, getting her ready." _Marrissa frowned.

"Your older sibs are heading your way. Stop them at all costs" Maraxus ordered.

**(PALACE)**

"Sorry but I have to run" Marrissa hurried to the door, "Talon can you take care of Ahsoka?"

"Sure" Talon finished tightening Ahsoka's dress, "Come on, time to get married."

Marrissa met up with Scar and they ran through the corridors until finally meeting their older siblings.

"You two need to stop this" Katalina scowled, "You killed Roarik and Ventrika."

Marrissa glared, "Only Roarik is dead, I wouldn't kill my little sister no matter what you may think of me. I turned her into a giant cat and she is guarding the dungeons."

"Then let's bring this to an end" Markala and Scar moved away from the girls, "Time to see how much you've learned Scar."

"Your psychic powers are no match for my sorcery" Marrissa taunted, "I am the most powerful sorceress in the history of the Empire."

"I've been wanting to kick your butt for years" Katalina cracked her neck. "En guarde"

**(THRONE ROOM)**

Ahsoka, flanked by a group of zombies wearing royal armour began to walk up the aisle. Dressed in a long flowing black dress with matching veil she ignored the hundreds of zombie witnesses, and kept her eyes focused at the front where a zombie priest, Mark IV and a massive figure were waiting.

"Ahsoka" Mark IV smiled, "I believe you have met my best man, Rhygos" he indicated the ten foot figure.

Ahsoka didn't speak; she was concentrating on hoping the others would arrive soon.

"Dearly beloved" the priest spoke, "We are gathered here today to join our Emperor Markoneous the Fourth and Ahsoka Tano as the unholy union of Emperor and peasant Togruta. If there is anyone who feels that these two should not be wed then let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Ahsoka closed her eyes tight and prayed someone would speak.

**Cliff hanger! Yeah we've got a wedding starting, brothers and sisters fighting, Ichiro being freed, Isamu, Rachel and Katalia fighting Maraxus and a Gorog. What will happen? Will the wedding be interrupted? Stay tuned and you must press that review button.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So my friends we have arrived at the wedding of my Emperor Mark IV and Ahsoka Tano. Will her friends disturb this ceremony? Or shall Ahsoka become the wife of the man who has caused her a great deal of pain?**

**General: YES! Finally the Empire wins!**

**Talon: Don't get cocky. The enemy is inside the perimeter and the only thing between them and the wedding is the Gorog… and you.**

**General: Nothing short of Isamu blasting that Gorog through the arena will get me to move.**

**Talon face palms**

Chapter 5

_"Dearly beloved" the priest spoke, "We are gathered here today to join our Emperor Markoneous the Fourth and Ahsoka Tano as the unholy union of Emperor and peasant Togruta. If there is anyone who feels that these two should not be wed then let them speak now or forever hold their peace."_

_Ahsoka closed her eyes tight and prayed someone would speak._

**(ARENA)**

"Time to end this" Isamu said as he pulled back his sword and cut the Gorog's arms off causing the creature to roar in pain. "Rachel now!"

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Rachel shouted as she launched a powerful dark blast at the Gorog.

The Gorog was sent flying across the arena, towards the royal box.

"This is going to be one of those days" Maraxus jumped over the banister.

Katalia spotted the General and threw a croco dragon at him, "Hey General" she called.

"What?" he looked up. "Oh shit" the croco dragon crashed into him and they both crashed into the Gorog as it tore through the wall.

**(THRONE ROOM)**

No-one spoke. Ahsoka was about to give up hope when an enormous creature burst through the wall and flattened half the crowd.

"What is going on?" Mark IV demanded furiously.

Maraxus appeared from inside the unconscious Gorog's mouth, "Reporting for duty sir" he started climbing down.

"Someone tell me what is happening" Mark IV looked around wildly.

The door to the hall broke open and Ichiro, Rowan, Arella arrived riding on the back of a giant purple lioness.

"Hey Mark I object to this marriage" Ichiro declared as he dismounted.

"So do we" Isamu, Rachel and Katalia entered through the gaping hole in the wall.

Mark IV grabbed Ahsoka, "You're coming with me" he growled, "All of you" he turned to his followers, "Fight to the death, no retreat, no surrender." He disappeared through a side door with Ahsoka.

Rhygos, Talon and Maraxus stood at the altar as the zombies charged.

"Find Marrissa and Scar" Maraxus ordered Talon, "If Marrissa falls we are doomed."

Talon nodded and ran through the side door.

Ichiro sprinted up the aisle and vaulted clear over Rhygos and Maraxus. He likewise disappeared through the side door in pursuit of Mark IV and Ahsoka.

"I've got three shots left" Maraxus pulled out his handgun and aimed at Rachel.

Isamu appeared in front of him, "Sorry about this" he pulled back his fist.

"Not the face!" Maraxus flung his hands up, too late.

Isamu punched Maraxus in the face and sent him flying into the priest.

"Not again" the General moaned as he felt his nose bleed for the fourth time.

"I will crush you, little man" Rhygos lifted a tree trunk sized leg and brought his giant foot down on Isamu.

Isamu grabbed the foot and held it. Rhygos increased the pressure and the ground cracked beneath Isamu.

"Huh?" Isamu looked down to see his body was being pushed through a crack in the ground until only his head was left above the surface and the ground sealed around him.

"Since when could you speak?" Maraxus pinched his nose and glanced at Rhygos.

"Never mind" Rhygos grunted in a deep voice, "The Emperor needs help. Get to da chopper"

Maraxus vanished through the side door as the last zombie was cut down by Katalia.

"Say goodbye, little man" Rhygos pulled his foot back and prepared to kick Ismau's head like a ball.

A combined blast from Rachel, Arella and Rowan pushed him back and he fell on the priest. The priest burst into dust.

"Dad, hold on" Rowan and Arella used their powers to faze him through the ground.

"Thanks girls" Isamu grinned, "That wasn't very comfortable."

Rhygos climbed to his feet and turned to the group, "Targets have been confirmed, terminating with extreme prejudice."

"What?" Rowan frowned.

"You will be terminated" Rhygos slammed a fist into the ground and set off a miniature earthquake. Chunks of the roof fell and statues toppled over. The windows shattered sending glass everywhere.

"Watch out everyone" Rachel conjured a shield and everyone gathered inside.

Rhygos strode through the collapsing debris ignoring the glass shards that tore his suit. His chiselled grey skin was impervious to harm so the glass didn't even scratch him. He drew back a mammoth fist and punched the shield.

Cracks spread across it.

"Little help?" Rachel looked at Isamu.

"I got it" Katalia dived through the shield and tackled Rhygos.

As the rubble continued to fall Katalia and Rhygos locked up in the middle of the throne room. Once great teammates working for Mark IV now enemies they used their pure strength to try and beat the other. Rhygos had the size and weight but Katalia had large amounts of Force enhanced muscles that countered him.

"Get out of here" Katalia braced her feet as the walls started to collapse.

"What about you?" Isamu asked worriedly.

"Just go!" Katalia let out a feral roar.

Rachel lifted her family into the air and flew through the hole in the wall. The entire throne room collapsed behind them.

**(PALACE)**

Ichiro continued climbing up the steps trying to catch up to Mark IV and save Ahsoka. _You're not going to take her from me you bastard._

"Got you" Maraxus dived at Ichiro's legs and tripped him.

"Get off me" Ichiro twisted out of Maraxus grip, "I need to save Ahsoka. Hey what happened to your nose?" he noticed.

"Your father" Maraxus explained as he pulled out his revolver, "Now I have three paralyzing bullets left. You either surrender or I'll put one in your chest or your head. If I shoot you in either of those positions your heart or your brain will shut down."

Ichiro looked the man in the eye, "You don't approve, do you?

"Do I approve of Ahsoka being forced to marry Mark IV?" Maraxus lowered his gaze, "No I don't agree but I serve the Emperor and his word is law."

Ichiro took a step further away from Maraxus and towards a stone spiral staircase.

"Have you any idea what I have seen?" Maraxus whispered, "I have seen men, women and children shot, burned, slaughtered, tortured and worse. War is one of the worst things imaginable and I have been at the front of many of them. Watching your friends die beside you." Maraxus' arm shook and the gun jiggled, "Carrying bodies away from the destroyed fields of battle. I may be a General but in this Empire it is a curse. I have sent millions of soldiers to fight and for what? So you and your family and friends can destroy everything I tried to protect."

"What you're protecting is a murderer and a monster who used people to get what he wants. He doesn't care about any of you all he cares about is himself and trying to get Ahsoka to be his" Ichiro kept his eye on Maraxus gun trying to think of a way to keep him from firing. "He doesn't care about you or anyone, I bet he doesn't even care if you come back alive does he?"

Maraxus paused for a second, "This Empire has shown me many great things. Thanks to my loyalty to the Emperor I now have a daughter. If I betray him then I do not deserve to have a child."

Ichiro watched as Maraxus emptied the gun onto the floor.

"I must protect my daughter" Maraxus glared, "I'll kill you with my bare hands!" he charged forward.

With a fierce roar a large purple beast dived on Maraxus. Claws sprang out of massive paws and slashed through the flesh on his face.

"Ventrika" Ichiro tore his gaze away and sprinted for the stairs _'I'm coming Ahsoka'_

**(THRONE ROOM RUINS)**

"Katalia!" Rachel shouted as she and her family searched through the wreckage. "Isamu can you sense Katalia is alive?"

"Yeah she's okay I can still sense her spiritual energy, she's still alive" Isamu then sensed his son was catching up to Mark IV, but knowing Mark he would be anticipating this, which meant Isamu needed to go help his son against Mark IV. "Rachel I can sense that Ichiro is close to Mark IV" Isamu turned to look at a massive tower, "I better make sure he and Ahsoka are alright."

Rachel nodded and Isamu took off.

Arella and Rowan moved part of an emerald dragon statue aside. "Do you think Katalia is really okay Arella?"

"Of course Rowan it's going to take more than this to take her down" Arella said as she continued looking for Katalia when a large fist punched through the rubble scaring the girls as they saw Rhygos emerged without a scratch.

"Did you really think a pile of rubble would stop me?" he brushed some dust off his stone grey skin; "Now you will die" he advanced towards them.

**(DARK PALACE)**

An endless stream of purple energy came from Katalina's mind while a relentless beam of green energy powered from Marrissa's hands.

Markala and Scar were locked in combat. While Markala had experience and skill Scar had his dirty tactics and his stealth abilities.

"Fight like a man" Markala's ears twitched.

Scar jumped on his older brother's back and his dagger-like claws tried to slit his throat. Markala reached up and grabbed Scar by the ears and flung him against a wall. Scar collapsed into a heap and his invisibility shut down.

Katalina and Marrissa stayed still as they poured all their energy into their attacks.

"Marrissa, stop this" Markala looked at her sadly, "We don't want to fight you."

"You betrayed our father's legacy" Marrissa hissed, "We could have ruled the universe. We could have invaded that other dimension and destroyed that bitch Rachel and her husband."

"We would never turn on our own, we would never destroy our home, and we would never turn on our friends" Markala said.

"Look at you brother, you've gone soft haven't you? In your time with those weak losers you've grown weaker. You're no warrior, you're a weak kitty who listens to that brat Rowan" Marrissa taunted.

Markala clenched his hand when his sister insulted Rowan. He turned to Katalina and nodded. She waved a hand and a very life-like image of an enormous hairy spider appeared.

"Wh-what's going on?" Marrissa said, a bit scared by what she was seeing.

"Our father was scared of spiders" Markala muttered, "And so are you."

Marrissa froze and her energy beam stopped. She backed into a small corner and curled up as tight as she could.

"Daddy" tears started to run down her face, "I'm scared daddy, please help me" she pleaded.

The Palace started to shake.

"C'mon" Katalina and Markala picked up their little brother and sister and sprinted through the corridors.

**(OUTSIDE)**

"No!" Rhygos body began to dissolve, "I will not…" he dissolved into the ground.

"Look mommy" Rowan pointed.

The entire Dark Palace was collapsing. Zombies everywhere turned to dust and all the floating fireballs were extinguished.

"Hey!" Markala and Katalina appeared holding Scar and Marrissa.

"There you are!" Talon sprinted across the ground, ignoring the others she fell to her knees beside Marrissa as Markala set her down, "C'mon baby it's me, it's Talon."

"Where are the others?" Markala asked Rowan as he gave her a hug, "And where is our mother?"

Rowan looked at the mountain of rubble.

"Oh no" Katalina whispered.

A roar preceded Ventrika jumping out of a window on the second floor of the palace. She landed neatly and ran over to Rowan and tried to lick her face.

"C'mon not now" Rowan grinned as the giant lioness stood guard beside Talon and Marrissa.

Rachel raised her hands and lifted a piece of the emerald dragon statue. A body stirred beneath it.

"Mother?" Katalina used her psychic powers to lift Katalia out from under the statue.

"Ow my jaw" Katalia opened her eyes as Rachel dropped the statue piece, "Everyone okay?" she spat out a tooth and one grew instantly in its place.

"Everyone is here except Ichiro who is going after Ahsoka and Mark IV. Isamu is going to help" Rachel answered.

Katalia turned to Marrissa who was staring in a fixed stance. She didn't move or respond to Talon who was holding her tightly.

"Marrissa come on you need to snap out of it" Talon glared at Markala and Katalina, "Great job, you traumatized your little sister."

Katalia sat down beside Marrissa and gently pulled her out of Talon's embrace and into her own. "It's okay Marrissa" she whispered to her daughter.

"Where's daddy, mummy?" Marrissa sounded like a child, "Why is daddy never here?" tears continued to run down her face.

A flash of red and Guardian appeared. He placed his hand on Marrissa's head, despite Talon glaring at him. Marrissa's eyes closed and she lay back on the ground.

"Sleep" Guardian explained, "She will awaken soon, as her usual self."

"Normal, crazy witch self" Arella muttered.

**(DARK PALACE)**

A figure crawled through the hallways. With both legs cut off at the knees and one arm broken he pulled himself along slowly.

"I…shall…never…yield" Maraxus gasped. His broken ribs and the deep scars across his face brought a fresh wave of pain. As his one remaining eye squinted through the dark he spotted his emergency equipment stashed behind a statue of the Supreme Emperor Markoneous.

Pausing for a second to salute the statue he pulled a box from behind the statue and opened it revealing a syringe with a dangerous chemical mix.

"Twenty percent Marrissa's venom. Ten percent croco dragon blood. Five percent experimental tissue reproduction and sixty-five percent chemical 13." Maraxus positioned the syringe over his heart. "Science and magic" he stabbed himself, "Shall deliver me" he pressed the plunger.

**(DARK TOWER)**

"That is a lot of stairs" Mark IV glanced over the edge of the flat roof. "Damn, the Dark Palace is collapsing. Marrissa must be dead."

"Then why haven't you turned to dust?" Ahsoka asked hopefully.

"The special ritual you witnessed gave me enough powers to survive without Marrissa." He smirked.

"Hold…on"

Ahsoka and Mark IV turned to see Ichiro emerge from the staircase.

"I…want to… oh hold on" he gasped, "I lost count of how many stairs there was." He bent over and took deep breaths.

Mark IV looked surprised, "I am actually amazed you got past my defences. But it ends here for you Ichiro."

A massive helicopter rose into view behind Mark IV. Two laser designators focused on Ichiro.

"Hold it" Ahsoka stepped between Mark IV and Ichiro, "You promised me that Ichiro wouldn't be harmed or killed."

Mark IV backhanded her across the face with such force she crashed into the stone wall that ran around the tower's edge.

"Ahsoka!" Ichiro glanced over at her before turning to Mark IV, "You are going to pay for that" he threatened.

"Take aim" Mark IV sneered as dozens of guns and missiles folded out of the gunship. "Any last words before this voice controlled gunship blasts you into the next life?"

"Look behind you" Ichiro smiled smugly.

Mark IV spun around as a something tore through his evacuation ride. The helicopter burst into flames and crashed into the side of the tower before falling to the ground.

"That was fun" Isamu floated into view. "Now you can't run away and you've got no help."

A hailstorm of lasers blasted past him and he turned to see a dozen more heavily armed gunships approaching.

"Awwww you got more for me to play with nice" Isamu took out his sword and redirected one of the lasers back at the gunships. "Ichiro be careful okay son?"

Ichiro gave his dad the thumbs up as Isamu charged at the gunships. "You're going down" Ichiro spread his feet apart getting ready to fight.

"Bring it on" Mark IV took off his tuxedo jacket and tie, "Once you are gone Ahsoka will be all mine."

Mark IV lifted a bundle of ropes sitting on the edge of the platform. He tied one end to a stone spike. The rest fell over the edge and down towards the ground.

"You good at climbing?" Ichiro asked conversationally.

"I will escape and I shall return one day" Mark IV glared, "Only you won't live to see it" he charged forward with a knife in his hand.

Ichiro began to dodge all of Mark IV's blades as he used his speed to dodge Mark's attacks. Ichiro was fast, but was surprised so was Mark IV. Ichiro at the moment couldn't counter attack especially in his condition. His sisters healed him, but it wasn't enough to heal his powers back completely. Mark managed to graze Ichiro in the arm as Ichiro backed away from Mark IV and checked his wound. It wasn't deep but it still hurt him. Ichiro looked over and saw Mark IV smirking.

"You see, why Ahsoka would want a weak mortal like you. When she can have a powerful man like me" Mark IV gloated.

"Ahsoka doesn't want a powerful man, she doesn't want man who won't want her as an item, and she doesn't want a man who is a coward like you. Ahsoka wants a man who is willing to fight for her without being selfish, a man who with honour, and a man who doesn't hurt people close to her to get her to do what the man wants" Ichiro tore a bit of his sleeve and wrapped it around his wound in a knot. "Mark IV I'm that man, I protected Ahsoka even if I nearly died, I fought against strong opponents alone for her, and I would never treat her like a property. I love her and Mark I won't let you hurt her anymore."

"Oh please we both know you can't beat me boy, don't forget I killed you twice, and this time there will be no coming back once I kill you a third time" Mark IV said as he got ready to attack Ichiro again.

Ichiro breathed in and out, then closed his eyes as he concentrated. As he remembered his training that his dad taught him when he would get in situations like these. Mark IV saw Ichiro had his eyes closed so he took advantage of it. He charged at Ichiro who dodged the attempted knife thrust from Mark IV and punched Mark IV in the face.

Ahsoka began to wake up as she rubbed the back of her head. She looked over and saw Ichiro fighting Mark IV. Ahsoka was going to get involved when she saw Mark tried to attack Ichiro again who dodged the attack and punched Mark twice in the face. Mark backed away angrily as he was getting frustrated that he wasn't able to get a hit on Ichiro. Mark went for another hit but Ichiro grabbed his hand by the wrists and he elbowed Mark right on the nose. Mark IV backed away as he clutched his nose which was broken and he was bleeding.

Ahsoka smiled as she saw Ichiro not only beating Mark IV, but he was hurting him. Mark went for another attack on Ichiro who dodged all of Mark's attacks as Mark IV began to thrust his blade towards Ichiro wildly till Ichiro ducked and delivered an uppercut and Mark flew high before landing hard on the ground. Ichiro grabbed the knife and charged at Mark where he had the knife near Mark's neck.

Ichiro held the knife inches from Mark's neck who was shocked that not only did he just lose to a kid, but someone younger than him and someone who was a mortal. "Well what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to kill me?"

Ichiro clutched the knife and really did wanted to kill Mark, after the hell he put him, his family, and Ahsoka through he really did want to kill Mark IV. "As much as I want to kill you" Ichiro pulled the knife away from Mark and tossed it off the roof. "I'm not a murder like you, I won't kill you out of anger because I know that's not what Ahsoka would want from me."

Ahsoka as much as she wanted Mark dead, she was glad Ichiro didn't kill him out of anger. She knew Ichiro didn't have it in him to kill someone out of anger. To her that's what she loved about Ichiro, he was gentle and she knew it wasn't in his nature to kill someone out of anger or rage.

"I'm letting you live Mark you came back from the dead so use your new life to the fullest. But if you harm any other living thing again or try to harm Ahsoka then I promise you it will be the last thing you ever do" Ichiro said threatening Mark IV.

Mark nodded as Ichiro walked over towards Ahsoka who was happy to see Ichiro was okay. Unbeknownst to them Mark IV pulled out another knife and threw it at Ichiro as it hit him in the back. Ichiro yelled out in pain. "Ichiro!" Ahsoka shouted as Ahsoka ran towards Ichiro as she kept him from falling. Ahsoka saw the knife at the back of Ichiro and she pulled out his knife. Ichiro hissed a bit as Ahsoka had her hands on his back to keep him from bleeding. "It's okay Ichiro you're going to be okay."

"Sorry Ahsoka, I guess I shouldn't have turned my back on him huh?" Ichiro said as he groaned a bit from the pain he was feeling.

"Don't worry Ichiro we all make mistakes, I'm just glad you came to save me thank you" Ahsoka said as she was glad to have Ichiro back with her.

"I told you I would do anything for you, even if that means going through hell and back for you" Ichiro said as he tried his best to smile for Ahsoka.

Ahsoka saw Mark IV approached them, she had Ichiro sit by the wall she hit and grabbed the knife. "Stay back you bastard or else."

"This proves who is stronger. He didn't have the guts to kill for you. I have no such problems. Why are you defending that weak mortal? Look at him he is weak and he is soft, he shouldn't have turned his back on someone like me who is far more superior to him" Mark IV said who didn't seem threatened by Ahsoka. "Be my bride and I will give you what you want, I'll even spare that weak mortal and have you keep him as your pet."

Mark IV's comments towards Ichiro made Ahsoka mad. She tightened her grip on the hilt of the knife as she bared her fangs. "His name is Ichiro Ishida, he isn't a weak mortal, he's my boyfriend, and he isn't weak Mark you're the one who's weak."

"Oh please I have more power than any other being on this planet and I'm a better man than him. You will marry me whether you like it or not" Mark IV said.

"Even if I did marry you I would never have loved you Mark, my heart will always belong to Ichiro. He loved me the moment we met, he comforted me when I needed it the most, and even when I turned evil he never gave up on me" Ahsoka said as she looked over at Ichiro who despite being in pain was hearing the whole conversation. Ichiro managed to finally get a smile as it made Ahsoka smile too. "He loves me as a person and not for an item like you see me as Mark. That's what makes Ichiro a better man than you. You're no man Mark IV you're just the copy of the original Mark, that's all you'll ever be, a copy and no one not even your own kids will ever love you. I will never ever be with you Mark and I will never love you either."

"If I can't have you then nobody will!" Mark revealed another knife and charged at Ahsoka but then his wrist was caught by a rope as he was pulled away from the two teens till he was near the edge of the roof. Mark IV looked over and saw it was Isamu who used the rope to pull him away from the teens.

"That's enough Mark, you've done enough damage in this world and it's time for you to give up" Isamu said as he stood across from Mark.

"I will never give up, especially to weak mortals like you" Mark IV angrily said as he stood up facing Isamu. "How is it despite my army and all the weapons I possessed are you still alive?"

"You know you're like the 50th or 60th person I don't know I lost count that has asked me that question. Truth is I'm still alive because I fighting to protect my friends and family" Isamu said. "You on the other hand don't care about anyone but yourself. You're selfish, arrogant, full of yourself, and I bet you would have gone so far as to even kill everyone Ahsoka loves just to get her to marry you huh?"

"She belongs to me, I will have her and no one not even a weak brat or an old man like you will stop me" Mark IV said, "If I have to then I will tear apart the cosmos and shatter all of time."

Isamu sighed a bit by what Mark called him. "Ahsoka mind if I borrow the knife?" Ahsoka hesitated but threw the knife carefully at Isamu who caught it by the hilt. Isamu twirled the knife a bit even throwing it up and down catching it by the hilts. He then grabbed the tip without cutting himself and at a fast speed he threw the knife into Mark's left leg as the evil emperor yelled in pain. Mark got on one knee as he felt the pain of the knife on his leg. "Never and I mean ever call me old you crazy clone."

Mark glared at Isamu as he pulled the knife out of him. Mark tossed the knife to the ground as he was still in pain. "You…have no idea…who you're dealing-"

"I don't care, leave now or you will die again Mark" Isamu said interrupting Mark IV.

Mark IV got up and slowly backed against the edge and stepped onto the banister, "No Isamu Ishida your son will die first" with a flash another knife appeared in his hand. He flung it at Ichiro.

"No!" Ahsoka flung out her hand and used the Force to deflect the knife.

It buried itself in Mark IV's right leg. With a yell he lost his balance and fell. The rope had caught around spikes and rocks jutting out of the tower wall forming a loop. Mark IV fell into the loop and pulled it loose. As the rope caught again the loop tightened around his neck. Mark IV jerked in the air and his neck snapped as he was hung.

Down beside the ruins of the palace Markala, Katalina and Scar's pointed ears twitched and they saw Mark IV falling.

What's happening?" Rowan pointed at the figure.

Markala's eyes spotted the rope and he hastily covered Rowan's eyes so she couldn't see what was about to happen.

Marrissa sat up and saw Mark IV being hung. She opened her mouth and an unnatural scream erupted from her mouth. Thick black tentacles burst from her skin and latched onto everyone around her.

"It's sucking all my strength" Markala collapsed.

"She's draining our life-force" Arella pulled at the slimy tentacle around her neck.

"Sis" Scar gasped.

"Marrissa" Talon's eyes started to fade.

Marrissa realised she was hurting her little brother and lover so she ceased the attack. As everyone was recovering she conjured a black bubble around herself, Talon and Scar and they flew away.

**(TOP OF TOWER)**

Ismau whistled, "Now that's a death I doubt even our emperor friend could have seen coming huh?" Isamu said as he looked over the ledge where Mark IV was hanged.

Ahsoka checked on Ichiro's wound and saw it was getting worst. "Isamu please hurry Ichiro needs some healing."

Isamu ran over to his son and began to heal his son's wounds. Ichiro soon began to feel better as he slowly tried to get up. Isamu and Ahsoka helped Ichiro up as he slowly got back to his feet. "You okay son?"

"Yeah I think so thanks da-" Ahsoka quickly hugged Ichiro tightly as tears were already forming in her eyes as she held Ichiro tightly not wanting to let him go. Ichiro returned the hug and held Ahsoka close as she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm so glad you're okay Ichiro, I thought I was going to lose you" Ahsoka said as she hugged Ichiro even tighter.

"Ahsoka…can't…breath" Ichiro struggled to say.

"Oh sorry about that" Ahsoka released Ichiro who got some air back in his body. "Sorry Ichiro it's just I was worried about you and I thought I was going to lose you."

Ichiro kissed Ahsoka on the forehead and they stared into each other. "I told you no matter what Ahsoka I will be there for you. I'm just glad you're okay." Ichiro noticed the bruised on Ahsoka's cheek where Mark IV hit her. "You okay there?"

"Yeah I'm okay, it hurts a bit, but nothing to what I put you through. I'm sorry Ichiro, I'm sorry you had to suffer for what Mark did to you" Ahsoka said feeling bad that she was the reason Ichiro suffered.

"Actually Ahsoka I should be the one to apologize. Truth is Ahsoka I could have gotten out of the binds I was in. The binds Mark had me in I could have escaped, but Marrissa threatened me saying if I tried anything she would hurt you" Ichiro said feeling ashamed that he put Ahsoka through hell. "I'm sorry, I could have saved you Ahsoka and not put you through hell, but they told me they would hurt and I didn't want you to get hurt again."

"I guess both of you did what you thought was right to keep the other safe, and you both feel bad for what you did" Isamu said as he overheard that the teens said. "But in the end you two should be happy that you were back together."

Both teens smiled and knew Isamu was right. Ahsoka and Ichiro hugged each other glad that they were back together. Ichiro turned to his dad nodding towards him. Isamu knew what his son wanted to do. "Well kids I'm going to check to see if we can climb down the stairs, if we can't I'll help us get down."

Once Isamu left Ichiro knew now was the time that he needed to say what he needed to say. "Ahsoka..." Ichiro took a deep breath.

"Yes Ichiro?" Ahsoka turned to him.

Ichiro got down on one knee.

"Ichiro?" Ahsoka looked confused.

"Ahsoka Tano" Ichiro held her hand, "From the moment we met I knew I loved you, I love how amazing, funny, beautiful, and adventurous you are. I would get lost in those beautiful blue eyes, that smile of yours, and how cute you are whenever you blush."

Ahsoka blushed by what Ichiro said and smiled.

"I have loved you, despite all we have gone through in all our adventures together I still love you, and I want us to stay together."

Ahsoka's eyes widened and her eyes started to tear.

"Ahsoka Tano" Ichiro looked her in the eye, "Will you marry me?"

**O.O Yes people Ichiro finally popped the question. From one wedding to maybe another. So people place your reviews, and answer this question.**

**Will Ahsoka say yes or no?**

**Carina: What happened to my dad?**

**Talon: No idea but we got screwed big time. Our armies are destroyed, the Palace is in pieces and the Emperor is dead…again.**

**Carina: Well my dad told me to send major respect to his friend alienvspredator5 for all of his help in this story and for the awesome fight scenes. I will admit I enjoyed watching all this happen.**

**Talon: You know your dad got his nose broke a lot?**

**Carina: Yeah but he's tougher than he looks.**

**Talon: Hope so. We need all the help we can get right now.**

**Carina: Cheer up, at least you and Marrissa are still together.**

**Talon: Guess so. It was disturbing seeing her like a scared kid**

**Carina: Yeah, anyway we better wrap this up. I need to pack my bags and get out of here. Those goody goody heroes will pay for this.**

**Talon, nods and leaves.**

**Carina: Now where did I put my rock and roll guitar?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Friends, readers and everyone not in those categories. We have reached the final chapter of the Undead Empire. Before you shed any tears, you are shedding tears right? Let me inform you that there is another sequel to the saga created by my good friend and co-host alienvspredator5. More details on that at the end but for now, enjoy.**

Chapter 6

_Ichiro got down on one knee._

_"Ichiro?" Ahsoka looked confused._

_"Ahsoka Tano" Ichiro held her hand, "From the moment we met I knew I loved you, I love how amazing, funny, beautiful, and adventurous you are. I would get lost in those beautiful blue eyes, that smile of yours, and how cute you are whenever you blush."_

_Ahsoka blushed by what Ichiro said and smiled._

_"I have loved you, despite all we have gone through in all our adventures together I still love you, and I want us to stay together."_

_Ahsoka's eyes widened and her eyes started to tear._

_"Ahsoka Tano" Ichiro looked her in the eye, "Will you marry me?"_

**(TOP OF DARK TOWER)**

Ahsoka stared at Ichiro.

"Ahsoka?" Ichiro asked wondering what was Ahsoka's answer.

"Ichiro did you just say what I think you just said?" Ahsoka asked wondering if what Ichiro said was real.

"You mean did I just propose to you? Then yes I did mean what I said" Ichiro said as he held Ahsoka's hands with both his hands. "I love you Ahsoka and I want you to be happy, but I understand if you think it's too early for us to be together."

Ahsoka thought for a moment about what Ichiro said. She does love him and he has given her so much that she wants him to be happy too. She wouldn't mind actually getting married to Ichiro, but she did need to know why he decided to ask her to marry him. "Ichiro before I give you my answer could you tell me why or how you came to this decision?"

Ichiro nodded as he began to tell Ahsoka everything as he flashed back to what his dad had told him about proposing to Ahsoka.

**(Flashback)**

_Ichiro, Ahsoka, and the twins went over to see their parents a month ago. The twins and Ahsoka went out with Rachel to help her with the store while Ichiro stayed with his dad to help around the house. Ichiro was in his room thinking while he had a small ring in his hand. Ichiro for months now has been thinking about proposing to Ahsoka, however he was worried she would say no or that it was too soon. They have been going out for four months, but to him it felt like years. He loved her and wanted to make sure everything would go well, especially how he wants to propose to her. _

_Ichiro has tried many words on what he could say to Ahsoka, but many of them weren't right or didn't feel right to him. He was lying on his bed trying to think of anything to say, he knew whatever he says has to be special and he needs to find the right time to propose to Ahsoka._

_"Maybe I should wait a while till we're both ready for marriage. I wonder how long dad took to ask mom to marry him" Ichiro asked as he looked at the ring._

_"Seven months" Ichiro looked over and saw his dad leaning on the door. "Seven months it took me to propose to her. It was on her birthday when I first tried to propose to her, then it got ruined. Three days later I got to propose to her again she said 'yes' to the proposal."_

_"How long were you standing there?" Ichiro asked a bit surprised that his dad was there._

_"From when you were trying to propose to that puppet and tried to talk like Ahsoka" Isamu said as he pointed to the small puppet Isamu got for Ichiro years ago._

_Ichiro felt embarrassed that his dad overheard him and that he saw him proposing to the puppet. "Um could you not mention this to Ahsoka…or the others?"_

_"Deal" Isamu said as he walked over and sat next to his son on his bed. "Listen Ichiro I know you love Ahsoka and would do anything for her, but if I were you I would probably wait till you're absolutely sure you want to go through with this whole marriage thing."_

_"But dad I know I'm ready and I think Ahsoka is too, we love each other and I think we're ready for marriage" Ichiro said confident Ahsoka and him were ready for marriage._

_"Son, I know that just that…okay when your mom and me got together I wanted to be with her but we needed to take it slow. We took our relationship when we well did it" Isamu said as he told his son on when Isamu and Rachel had sex. "And then we took our relationship to the final level when I asked her to marry me."_

_"Dad! I don't need to hear you and mom having sex" Ichiro said turning red when his dad mentioned him and Rachel having sex. "Look dad I know you think we should go slow, but I think we're ready. Dad we're ready I know it."_

_Isamu sighed and knew his son was stubborn like him and his mother. He couldn't stop his son from asking Ahsoka, but he could at least try to have him think about this through before he makes his choice. "Ichiro I'm not going to stop you, but promise me you'll wait a month before deciding. Marriage is a huge step and it's going to change everything, promise me you'll wait until you're ready."_

_"How will I know I'm ready dad? Like really know when you're ready" Ichiro asked._

_"You'll know, trust me you'll know" Isamu said knowing his son will find out when he is ready to propose to Ahsoka._

**(End of flashback)**

Ichiro knew what he was feeling was the right time to propose to Ahsoka. He loved her and he hoped she was feeling the same way. He waited for her to respond which was making Ichiro feel nervous. He hoped she said 'yes' and if she doesn't then he would understand. He would be disappointed, but he would understand.

"Ichiro" Ahsoka said quietly.

"Yes Ahsoka?" Ichiro started to feel worried.

An enormous smile grew across Ahsoka's face and she kissed Ichiro so hard he fell over and ended up on his back with Ahsoka lying on him still glued to his lips. When they broke apart Ichiro grinned.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" Ahsoka hugged him tightly.

Ichiro returned the hug happy that Ahsoka said yes and that she was going to be his wife.

**(MARAXUS' LAB)**

"The Palace is almost completely in rubble." Carina sprinted around the lab, packing her bags, "I am so gonna blow this place."

The door slid open and a figure staggered in.

"We are leaving" the figure muttered.

"Dad?" Carinna's eyes widened, "Is that you?" her dad shot her a look, "What happened?"

"What?" he entered his bedroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

And almost had a heart attack.

His missing left eye had been replaced with a yellow reptile one with a black line down the middle. His left arm and both legs were thick and muscly and ended in claws. But all his skin had been replaced with green scales except for his human right arm, he opened his mouth to find his tongue was forked and his teeth were all sharpened.

"Oh sssssshit" he hissed. His neck was slightly longer and as he felt a surge of anger neck ribs folded out along his neck, making him look like a cobra.

"You okay dad?" Carina called, "We really need to go."

As Maraxus walked back into the main room his left eye showed the room in thermal vision.

"Wow dad, love the new look" Carina walked in from a side room carrying her electric guitar.

"Green is your colour" Carina looked up from the suitcases.

Maraxus blinked and looked around carefully. Yep there was two Carina's.

"You activated your twin" he groaned.

"Ahsoka found the body" one of the twins shrugged, "Besides I couldn't leave my sister behind."

"Having two teenage girls with super computers in their brains will be useful" the other twin closed her suitcase. "I'm ready to go."

Maraxus led the girls into a secure area behind the main lab where a massive machine was waiting. Maraxus pulled open a door in the side of it and they climbed inside. After sealing the door they strapped themselves into chairs.

"The odds of this thing working are seventy nine to one" Carina muttered.

"The odds of us surviving are four thousand and eighty four to one" the twin added.

Maraxus hit the big red button.

"Best oddsssss I've had all day." He hissed as the dimension capsule sent him and his twin daughters through time and space.

**(DARK TOWER)**

Ahsoka and Ichiro were on top of the tower on the roof happy with each other that they were getting together. They then noticed that right now the place they were on wasn't the right place to be on right now.

"Maybe we should get back to the others" Ichiro hinted as he and Ahsoka lay beside each other, holding hands.

Ahsoka nodded, "Yeah we should."

They stood up and felt the tower beginning to move.

"I guess the tower is finally falling apart." Ichiro looked over the edge. "But it's just sinking into the ground."

The tower slowly sank down into the ground. Effectively forming a lift that brought Ichiro and Ahsoka down rather than them having to use the stairs.

"So should we tell them, or keep it a secret?" Ahsoka asked.

Ichiro thought for a moment. "Let's keep it between us for now. If the others find out my mom would say we're too young to get married, the twins would bug us about the marriage, and well right now I think we should just keep this between us till we're ready to tell the others." He suggested

"I agree" Ahsoka nodded knowing Ichiro is right and that they should wait till they find the right time to tell the others.

They walked over to find the others looking dazed. "Mom what happened?" Ichiro asked his mother.

"Marrissa and her team have escaped, "Rachel frowned, "She freaked out when she seen Mark IV getting hung."

"Seeing her dad get hung would do that to someone like her I suppose. Say what happened to that guy I punched in the nose…Maraxus I think that was his name?" Isamu said.

"Maraxus has also escaped" Guardian spoke up, "His dimension capsule has just blasted him and his twin daughters to an alternate dimension."

"So that was another Carina" Ahsoka remembered the body she had found in Maraxus' lab, "Where is Marrissa now?"

Guardian pointed at the sky.

High above them was a floating black bubble. Beside the bubble a small portal was expanding. Once it was big enough the bubble vanished through it and the portal closed.

"She has fled to an alternate dimension with Scar and Darth Talon" Guardian answered.

Katalia moaned, "Great, now Maraxus and two of my kids are trying to preserve this blasted Empire. Just when we think it's over something always happens."

"It does not matter" Markala gazed into the sky. "Every time the Forever Empire has formed it has been defeated and we have come closer together." He hugged Ventrika, "But what are we going to do with you?" he looked concernedly at the giant purple lioness.

"She's coming with us" Rowan wrapped her arms protectively around Ventrika.

Everyone looked slightly uneasy before Katalia started laughing.

"Um, what's so funny?" Ahsoka raised a facial marking.

Katalia grinned down at Rachel, "Before this, did you ever think our kids would end up as best friends? We used to try and kill each other."

Rachel nodded admittedly, "I will admit things have changed. So what will you do now?"

"Well my home is destroyed, my children have left except for Ventrika and she wants to go with Rowan." Katalia looked awkward, "Do you think I could go back to your dimension?"

"No offense Katalia" Rachel held her hands up slightly, "But last time you were there you didn't exactly have a nice image as the devoted girlfriend of the guy who tried to conquer the world."

Katalia frowned a bit but nodded.

"If you did come back the heroes wouldn't trust you." Rachel continued, "You would have to prove you've changed."

Katalia raised an eyebrow thoughtfully, "Is Markoneous Industries still working?"

"I think so, Ronin managed to keep the company from being taken down and told the world that Alex or Mark died in an accident" Isamu explained. "The board of directors are running it now and they are keeping it from being taken over by other rival companies."

"Are you going to run it now?" Rachel asked.

"Mark kept very secret documents in his personal vault. He told me that one of them was his will containing the transfer of the company to me. If I go back to your dimension and find his will then legally I am the owner of Markoneous Industries."

Rachel and Isamu exchanged a look.

"Wow so you own a company that is worth billions, I'm impressed, your going to be a rich cat woman" Isamu said as the others agreed.

"Hey Guardian" Ahsoka held out a necklace, "Marrissa gave me this it lets you talk to the dead. Could you maybe use it to summon images of more than one?"

"Of course" Guardian held the necklace and it glowed a bright golden color.

Blue hologram-like images of Anakin, Obi Wan and Yoda appeared.

"Hello Ahsoka it's good to see you again" Obi wan said glad to see Ahsoka again.

"Hey masters" Ahsoka smiled, "Everyone this is Ichiro my boyfriend" she introduced him.

"So we finally meet the guy Ahsoka has been telling us about" Anakin folded his arms and looked sternly at Ichiro, "You take good care of my former Padawan."

"Yes sir Mr. Skywalker" Ichiro nodded.

"I'm only messing with you Ichiro" Anakin grinned, "But seriously look after each other you two."

"We will master oh and by the way this is Ichiro's family. Isamu, Rachel, and the twins Rowan and Arella" Ahsoka introduced the family.

"An honor it is to meet the family that has taken great care of one of our own. We thank you for all that you have done" Yoda said as he thanked Ichiro's family.

"You're welcome and we're glad to have her with us, we all care about her very much and are glad that she came into our lives" Rachel said thankful to have Ahsoka with them.

"It seems that you also have broken the rule of attachment Ahsoka" Obi Wan frowned, "And according to the Jedi Code you should be expelled for that. However," his face brightened, "The Jedi Council has discussed the matter and we have reached a decision." He looked down at the small green Jedi, "Master Yoda would you care to do the honors?"

"Kneel" Yoda directed Ahsoka.

Ahsoka lowered herself onto one knee and watched as a ghostly image of a lightsaber appeared in Yoda's hands.

"Ahsoka Tano, by the approval of the Council and will of the Force dub thee I do Jedi Knight." Yoda moved his blade first to one shoulder then the other in the manner of knighting.

"Thank you Masters" she rose and bowed to the three Jedi.

"I'm proud of you Ahsoka, we all are. You've come a long way and despite all you went through. The pain and suffering you endured, you didn't let it turn you. The Force will always be with you Snips" Anakin grinned, "And so will we."

Ahsoka smiled and a single tear fell from her eye.

"Your friends were right" Obi Wan nodded at Ichiro, Rowan and Arella, "The Jedi Order is gone, and thus you are free to make whatever choices you want."

"Speak to you soon, we will" Yoda nodded and the three vanished.

"You okay?" Ichiro asked as he placed his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

Ahsoka wiped her tear and faced Ichiro. "I am now, now that I finally got to see my friends again, and became a Jedi Knight." Ahsoka hugged Ichiro happy that the council approved of her relationship and that she became a knight. "Thank you Ichiro for everything you have done for me."

"Anything for you my angel" Ichiro returned the hug and kissed Ahsoka on the forehead.

"Okay then so are we ready to go?" Arella asked.

"Yeah let's go home, when we get home Ventrika I'm going to show you where you can stay and maybe I can show you around the city" Rowan said who was looking forward to bringing her friend back home with them.

"Yeah um honey we'll discuss more on that later, right now let's just go home" Rachel said as Rowan nodded then went to help her sister and Katalina open the portal.

Katalina, Arella and Rowan opened up the portal back to their home. While everyone stepped through Ahsoka and Ichiro waited to the end.

"Are you okay?" Ichiro asked, "Congratulations by the way."

Ahsoka looked at the remains of the Dark Palace. "I thought that with Mark IV dead his followers would give up. But it seems they haven't called it quits yet. I'm scared that they'll try again, this time Mark IV kept you alive because he needed me to co-operate. But what will happen without him to hold their chains?"

Ichiro gently but firmly held a finger to her lips.

"Let them try" he smiled, "They threw everything they had at us and we are here stronger than ever. No matter what they try we will always pull through."

Ahsoka smiled and they held hands as they stepped through the gateway and back to their home.

As the portal closed Guardian looked up into the sky.

"Love, hope and faith the virtues of Ahsoka and Ichiro. Desire, determination and destiny side with the Forever Empire." He opened a portal, "Shall my young friends receive the eternal happiness they so deserve? Or shall the forces of darkness once again cause them pain?" he stepped through the portal.

**Okay guys and gals that is the Undead Empire officially over. Now I want to take this time to give an enormous thanks to my good friend and co-host alienvspredator5. Thanks to you I managed not to mess this up. Also all credit for the Mark IV vs. Ichiro goes to him. Thank you my friend.**

**Now as mentioned there is a sequel which will be hosted by alienvspredator5 so until then people stay tuned and please review. General Herbison out. Peace!**


End file.
